Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: The Defoliator Crisis
by T-Rock14
Summary: On a routine raid, the team discover a terrifying new weapon that Dr Robotnik is developing. With this dark threat looming, the Autobots and the Freedom Fighters face a race against time to prevent Robotnik's malign scheme from coming to fruition.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**Finally, this is up! Sorry for the long wait, had to do a bit of brainstorming as to where I wanted to go with the story. So, here it is! (Little note; for those of you who have seen the film adaptation of the A-Team, there is a small homage to one of my favourite parts in the movie) Nevertheless, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Friends**

 _ **Knothole Training Simulator, 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 2011, 9:30 a.m.**_

Code Red surged forward, the engines on his police cruiser vehicle mode working overtime. His scanners indicated that his enemies were nearby, but he could not see them through the smoke. That meant he had to keep moving, keep the enemy guessing as to his whereabouts. The only such problem with such a strategy was that if the enemy was able to guess his vectors, where he'd go next, they would aim just before him. His scanners detected missiles headed his way. He instantly braked, letting the missiles streak past him before gunning his motors towards the enemy, which was now in sight. The enemy forsook its ranged weapons and drew a businesslike battle-staff. Code Red transformed into robot mode, letting his momentum carry him over and landing behind his opponent, sprouting his combat blades as he did so. The enemy was upon him instantly, jabbing Code Red in the gut with his staff, before twirling it towards Code Red's head, hoping to daze him. Code Red dodged the move easily, whirling around and slashing his enemy across the abdomen, cutting through some of his key components. Code Red followed this up with a cut to the enemy's leg, before flipping over the enemy's back like an acrobat and stabbing them in the gut. The enemy shuddered for a while, and collapsed. Code Red spotted another enemy charging towards him in his peripheral vision, its arm raised to strike. _Never attack in anger,_ The voice of Code Red's late brother Code Black echoed in his head. Code Red merely employed a tactic he'd seen his enemy Wildfire use, transforming his right arm into his cannon and shooting the enemy at point blank range. The enemy 'bot's head exploded as it fell to the floor, a mess of spare parts. Two more descended upon Code Red, hoping to overwhelm the Autobot with sheer weight of numbers. Code Red simply shot the first one, parried a blow from the second and borrowed a line from the movie 300: "THIS IS SPARTA!" Code Red roared, delivering a savage boot straight to the enemy's face, kicking its head clean off. As the body fell to the floor Code Red said calmly: "NICOLE, end simulation."

"Already on it, Red." Nicole said as the scenario around Code Red vanished, leaving only the blankness of the combat simulation chamber.

A figure stepped out from the control room, grinning and whistled as he did so. "Dang. Four level eight combat droids in less than five minutes." He whistled again. "That's gotta be a record."

"Yeah, just don't forget who set it Side-arm." Code Red replied, grinning at his friend. Side-arm was the youngest 'bot on Mobius right now, along with being one of Code Red's most trusted lieutenants. On a less official capacity, he was Code Red's closest friend. Side-arm was to him what he'd been to Ironhide. Side-arm had been the first of Code Red's team to arrive since him and Patch-up arrived a year earlier, arriving a month after them. Side-arm had been followed by the duo of Oil-leak, and Shockshot.

Before Code Red and Side-arm could leave, however, a holographic anthropomorphic lynx appeared.

"Nice job, Code Red." Nicole said. "That strategy was completely first class."

Code Red smirked as he shrugged. "I'm special ops. I'm always first class."

"Except from that time you fell on your ass during Sally's speech last week." Side-arm said, grinning.

Code Red rounded on Side-arm. "Shut up!" Code Red shouted.

Side-arm said nothing, merely laughed.

Code Red rolled his optics in annoyance and just left, Side-arm close behind.

As Code Red and Side-arm exited the training area, they took in the sights. Knothole was a beautiful place, surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of trees. But all that was dwarfed by the structure of the metallic fortress that lay a mere 15 miles from where Knothole was: Robotropolis, the citadel of the maniacal dictator, Dr Ivo Robotnik, the man that had toppled the rightful regent, King Maximillian Acorn, and driven his people into exile. Luckily, his children had survived, and led the group known as the Freedom Fighters, of which Code Red and his elite Autobot team were proud members.

It was one of his children that Code Red wished to speak to, his good friend, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. "We should get going." Code Red said to his friend. "I think Sally requires a report." As they walked they noticed Shockshot nearby, reading a data-screen. Code Red frowned at the sight of him. Shockshot was the oldest and most skilled warrior on Code Red's team. Like most old Autobots were, he was grumpy and grouchy, which had led to some humorous moments with Oil-leak. But on the bad side, Shockshot had an abrasive side to him, coupled with a dark sense of humour. He had been quick to express his dislike for young ones, especially Tails, who he'd called annoying on more than one occasion. His mouth usually had something morbid waiting to come out.

As he saw this, Code Red noticed Oil-leak sneaking up in front of Shockshot, some sort of puppet in his hand. He decided to stay and watch, for his amusement.

* * *

Shockshot was reading peacefully this morning. Finally there was no Tails to annoy him, or Oil-leak to either. Suddenly, his peaceful bout of reading was interrupted by the sound of a pig. He looked up to see a puppet of a pig there, Oil-leak clearly behind it.

"Hello. My name's Percy." The pig, or rather Oil-leak said in an Aussie accent. "Would you like some, pork?"

Shockshot set aside his screen and glared at Oil-leak. "If I broke… Every bone in your hand, would you still be able to do that?"

"Aw, lighten up a little Shockshot." Code Red called out as he made his way towards them. Shockshot got up as Code Red walked towards him.

"You know I ain't ever lightening up, mate." Shockshot said.

As this took place, Side-arm noticed Cream watching the exchange, and waved her over. "Hey Cream, what's up?" All the Autobots present saw her, and promptly squatted as so not to scare her. As usual, Shockshot remained where he was, towering over Cream.

Cream looked at all of them, her brown eyes surveying the four of them. "I just wanted to see what was going on. Mr Shockshot looked upset."

Shockshot growled in anger and said: "I thought I told you, _IT'S JUST SHOCKSHOT!"_ Shockshot bellowed.

Cream backed off, clearly scared. "I-"

"Get out of my sight! Before I reduce you to a bloody puddle!" Shockshot growled, transforming his arm into his signature mortar cannon.

Cream screamed and ran off, crying in fright.

Code Red whirled on Shockshot. "What the fuck was that Shockshot?"

"Defending my dignity." Shockshot replied as he lit a cy-gar. "She needs to learn to respect her elders."

"You need to learn to be gentler to little ones!" Code Red said. "We're Autobots for Primus' sake."

Shockshot merely scoffed and walked off, muttering something in Cybertronian.

As this happened, Sonic & Tails were strolling up. They saw what happened and ran towards the Autobots, a quizzical look on their faces. "What happened?" Tails asked.

"Shockshot got out of line _again."_ Code Red replied. "He threatened to blast Cream."

"Man." Sonic said. "Isn't there something we can do about him? Something we could do to appease him?"

"If there was, we'd have done it by now." Code Red replied. "Shockshot hates you guys because he thinks you're getting in the Autobots way. Same with the humans."

Sonic sighed. He'd had his days with Shockshot. The Autobot just seemed to let it fly over his head. He was arrogant. Sonic could tell that much. He was experienced, but arrogant. He'd become friends with Geoffrey Saint John, which hadn't endeared him much to the rest of Knothole's populace.

Speaking of Geoffrey, the stuck up skunk was heading up to them right now, probably bearing news that would stink up their day, as usual.

"G'day lads." He said in that infamous Australian drawl, not bothering to register the extremely cold looks the three Autobots were giving him.

"Mornin', Stink-bomb." Code Red replied, causing the people present to break into a fit of the giggles.

Geoffrey clenched his fists before calming himself down and saying: "Code Red, you're to report to the Princess immediately. She says it's urgent. You go with him, Sonic."

"All right, some time with Sal!" Sonic whooped.

Code Red asked: "Did she tell you what she wanted?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "No. She just told me she wanted to see you guys."

Code Red scowled before making his reply: "Tell Sally I'm on my way."

Geoffrey nodded. "Certainly." He proceeded to contact Sally while Code Red turned to everyone.

"Okay Sonic, let's go. Tails, you could hang out with Oil-leak and Side-arm, maybe devise a prank to pull on Geoffrey."

Tails nodded.

Oil-leak then butted in with an impression of Geoffrey: "G'day mates, me name's Geoffrey Saint John and like any skunk I stink like shit!"

The other Autobots, Sonic and Tails fell over laughing. Then Sonic and Code Red left them, still laughing.

"I wonder what Sally wants to talk to me about." Code Red mused. Code Red mused. "It's gotta be important if he contacts me instead of me contacting him."

Sonic on the other hand, was thinking along the same lines. _I wonder what Sal wanted me along for,_ He thought _Probably for some downtime. Either way, I'll enjoy it._

Code Red noticed Sonic's look, and grinned. He always had that look on his face when thinking about one person: Sally. Not that Code Red was surprised. The two had been inseparable since they'd become a couple the previous year. It wasn't hard to tell that the two were head-over-heels in love with each other. They'd had their arguments, but Code Red or Tails had always been there to sort things out. Their relationship had only become stronger every time. Sonic brought out a playfulness never before seen in Sally, and it was the same for him. Their playful banter had entertained everyone so far. Code Red thought about all this, while looking to the future. He could see Sonic and Sally married, with children, the war on Mobius over. Code Red promised himself he would try to make that dream a reality. But for now, he had to wait. Despite their love for each other, Sonic and Sally were still only fifteen, nearing sixteen. Sonic would turn sixteen in July, while Sally turned sixteen in August. They'd agreed to get married at about eighteen or nineteen, then try for children once they'd reached their twenties. Hopefully, the war ended before any of that happened. But for now, Code Red was content to wait and see if romance would continue to blossom between them, or they broke up, realising it wasn't going to work. Code Red hoped the former would happen.

Sonic noticed Code Red's thoughtful expression and asked: "Hey, what you thinking about man?"

Code Red turned and replied: "Just about the future. Hoping that your future with Sally's a positive one."

Sonic nodded, knowing that his girlfriend had other duties other than him, which limited their time together. Luckily, Sally did her best to get all her duties done so that she could spend time with Sonic and Tails. She'd started to give some of her duties to others, giving Code Red the duty to plan raids. But he didn't care about that, as he and Code Red neared the command center, where Sally was waiting for them.

* * *

 _ **Knothole Command Center, 10:30p.m.**_

Code Red and Sonic stepped into the room where Sally was waiting. As usual, Sally looked completely stunning, mostly due to the fact she was wearing her summer attire, which was her signature blue vest jacket, a black sleeveless T-Shirt, and black hot-pants with white rimming on the hems. Her blue boots also rested on her feet.

"Glad you could make it, boys." Sally said, turning around. For some reason, she wasn't happy.

"There a problem, Sally?" Code Red asked, growing nervous.

Sally sighed. "There kind of is. See, I just got out of a call from Vanilla concerning one of your men."

Code Red sighed. "Look, I've tried and tried to tell Shockshot to stow it, but he just won't listen. Every time I've tried reasoning with him, he just scoffs and walks away."

Sally frowned and sat at her desk. "Isn't there anything we can do to try and say to Shockshot that we mean no hindrance to him?"

Code Red shook his head. "He'd rather be fighting than hanging around all the time."

Sally made to respond, but suddenly, Bunnie walked in. "Something wrong, Bunnie?" Sally asked.

Turning to Code Red, Bunnie said: "Shockshot and Side-arm are brawlin' again." Bunnie said.

Code Red growled in exasperation and walked out. "I'll be right back, guys. Just need to get my men back on the same page."

Once he had left, Sally turned to Sonic, grinning.

"So what did you want me here for?" Sonic asked.

Sally got up and walked up to Sonic, swaying her hips as she did so. "Guess I just wanted some time alone. With you of course." With that, she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Sally's waist and kissed her back, letting her push him into the chair she usually sat at.

Bunnie rolled her eyes and walked out, leaving Sonic and Sally to themselves.

Sally noticed this and giggled, turning to face Sonic. "Now where were we?" She added to this with a kiss, only to squeal when Sonic suddenly lifted her up and laid her on the desk, kissing her neck as well as sucking on it, eventually leaving a hickey there.

Sally smiled at this and kept making out with Sonic, glad to have some more downtime.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Knothole…**_

Code Red drove up to the site and transformed, watching the fight. He could see some of the teenage boys egging Shockshot and Side-arm on. Rolling his optics, he stormed forward and forced the two combatants apart. "That's enough! Break it up!" Shortly after this, he was forced to keep Side-arm from getting at Shockshot. "Side-arm, cool the fuck off! I'll talk to you later."

Side-arm said nothing, merely glared with intense hostility towards Shockshot before storming off.

Code Red returned his attention to Shockshot. "What the hell was that about?"

Shockshot scowled. "I merely was walking when he walked up and said a bunch of shit I couldn't care less about, so I pushed him away. He punched me in the face, I punched him back, and the rest is 'istory."

Code Red rolled his eyes. "My thinking is that he was trying to tell you to stop being such a jerk towards the kids. And to be honest, he's right. We're Autobots, Shockshot. We're here to protect these people, and help them beat Robotnik. Not to tell them to go fuck themselves and make ourselves look intimidating. On a more personal level, you upset Side-arm's closest friend among these people. Who just so happens to be a good friend of mine as well. So either learn to tolerate these people, or I will send you back to Earth to answer to Optimus himself." Code Red walked closer so to right in Shockshot's face. "Did you get that soldier?"

For a few seconds, Shockshot merely glared at Code Red before barging past him. "Get out of my face." Shockshot spat as he stormed off.

Code Red scowled as he watched Shockshot go. _What the hell got into that guy?_ Code Red wondered. He pondered this for a few seconds before he heard a voice:

"M-Mr Code Red?"

Code Red turned to see Cream standing there, looking quite scared. Kneeling down, Code Red gave her a gentle smile. "You alright?"

Cream nodded mutely. "Is Mr Shockshot gone?"

Code Red turned in the direction Shockshot had left and scowled. "Yeah. For now that is." Turning back to Cream, Code Red gently rubbed her head with his finger. "But don't worry about him. He's just a jerk with an ego."

Cream gently smiled back, making Code Red smile back as well. "Thanks, Mr Code Red." At this, she skipped away, humming a gentle tune, her pet chao Cheese following close behind her.

Code Red still smiled as he watched Cream leave. Even though he'd known her for a little under twelve months, Cream had endeared herself to Code Red, and had become a good friend as a result. Even though Cream was quite young, being six, not to mention quite innocent, she seemed perfectly fine with what was going on. In fact, she was quite oblivious to it. Then again, she had been born two years after Robotnik's coup. She'd been raised as she would have been in peacetime, and thus, hadn't been forced to grow up earlier than was natural, as several of the high ranking Freedom Fighters had done. He stopped thinking and made to look for Side-arm, transforming and driving off in search of his friend. He soon found Side-arm in the deserted part of Knothole that served as the Autobot gathering place, sitting by himself. He also saw Oil-leak nearby, talking to Rotor, which made sense, as apart from being the team joker, Oil-leak was the team's mechanic. Returning his attention to Side-arm, Code Red walked over and sat by him. "You okay, bud?"

Side-arm nodded. "Just sorry for starting a fight."

Code Red shook his head. "You didn't start it, Shockshot did. And he deserved every punch you gave him. You were defending what us Autobots stand for by standing up to him. That's why I made you my lieutenant over him." Code Red took a while to collect his thoughts before continuing: "And on top of that, you're my friend."

Side-arm looked at Code Red. "You gonna send Shockshot back?"

Code Red shook his head. "I can't. As much as I want to, we need Shockshot. He's the most experienced warrior among us, and an old friend of Ironhide's. Sure, he can be hard to be around, but we need his strength and combat abilities."

Side-arm sighed and nodded. "Understood, sir."

Code Red nodded. patting his second in command on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. How about you go find Cream and spend some time with her? For all we know, she could be lonely."

Side-arm nodded and walked off, leaving Code Red alone. His personal communicator soon came on, Sally's voice coming through:

"Red, could you come over here, please? We didn't finish our conversation."

Rolling his optics, Code Red stood up and walked away, but not before seeing Tails walking up.

Tails noticed Code Red immediately, smiling broadly at his friend. "Hey Red!"

Code Red smiled at the sight of the nine year old. Tails, like Cream, had fast become a good friend of Code Red's, and the two talked constantly. Walking over, Code Red knelt down and faced his friend. "You okay, little buddy?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. Just been brainstorming about what type of pranks I could pull on Antoine, concerning his crush on Bunnie."

Code Red smirked. Antoine had had a not-so-secret crush on Bunnie for years, and had thus become the butt of much teasing. "You think this time it'll work?"

Tails shrugged. "If it is, it is."

Code Red smiled and rose to his full height. "Besides, Sally's calling for me. Want to come?"

Tails shrugged again. "Don't see why not." At this, he flew up using his namesakes and sat himself on Code Red's shoulder, the duo making their way towards the command centre.

* * *

 _ **Command Centre, 11:15 am**_

"I see you brought a friend." Sally said playfully as she noticed Tails with Code Red.

"Hey, Aunt Sally." Tails said sociably as he walked over to a nearby chair and sat on it, watching the conversation.

Code Red turned to face Sally, who still smiled.

"So, did you resolve things?" Sally asked.

Code Red nodded. "I've warned Shockshot that I'll send him to Earth if he does anything like what he's done again."

"Good. That ought to make him think twice about being such an asshole." Sally remarked.

"Too right." Tails agreed.

Code Red turned to face Tails and smiled. "Glad to see you're adding your opinion."

Tails smiled back. "Well, it's not every day I get to experience a meeting like this."

"True." Sally agreed.

Code Red sighed as he turned to Sally. "So will that be all?"

"That'll be all, Code Red." Sally replied.

Code Red nodded and turned to Tails. "Wanna join me?"

Tails nodded. "Sure. Not like I have anything else to do. Granted I'm hanging with Sonic after lunch, but other than that, I have nothing to do. So I'll just hang out with you, if you don't mind."

Code Red smiled. "Well, come on then!" At this, he turned and made to walk out, before Sally called him:

"One more thing, Code Red."

Turning to face her, Code Red asked: "Yes?"

"Don't forget the raid tomorrow." Sally said, giving Code Red a look.

Code Red looked offended. "Come on! Since when have I forgot about a raid?"

"Um, there _was_ that time that you _pretended_ to forget in order to avoid going on a raid with Geoffrey." Sally said matter of factly, folding her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Code Red rolled his eyes. "You know why I did that! I was pissed at him for upsetting Tails the day before."

"He has got a point, Aunt Sally." Tails said. He suddenly had a thought. "Aunt Sally, could it be possible that I-"

"No." Sally said, knowing what Tails was going to say.

Tails shrugged. "Just kidding, Aunt Sally." He sounded slightly dejected.

"You'd better be, Mister Prower." Sally said. Her features softened as she noticed the small edge on his tone. Sighing, she walked over and knelt next to Tails. "Tails, I know you want to get out and help, but right now, you're still a bit young for raids. Believe me, you will get a chance. Just not yet."

Tails sighed and nodded. "I understand, Aunt Sally." With this, he turned and walked away.

Sally shook her head in sadness and walked back to her desk, meeting Code Red's gaze. "Something wrong, Red?"

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. I know you care about Tails and all, but you've got to stop worrying so much about him. I've seen the kid manoeuvre his way outta situations that anyone else his age would have trouble doing. Heck, I saw him outsmart Shockshot yesterday. Got the old fuck in a huff, though."

Sally sighed. "Be that as it may, he's still so young. He isn't ready to be let onto the field of battle."

Code Red scowled. "Well, it's either that, or you're being too stubborn to let him go." With this, Code Red turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sally alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Walking out, Code Red saw Tails sitting by himself a few metres away. Frowning, Code Red transformed and drove next to him, saying: "Hey, Tails. You want to go for a ride?"

Tails shook his head. "Not now, Red. I'm… Not in the best of moods at the current moment."

"Thought so." Code Red said. "Just to let you know, I've just finished talking to Sally. I gave her a few things to think about."

Tails' features softened. "Thanks, Red. I doubt it'll do anything, though. You've seen how stubborn Aunt Sally can be."

Code Red transformed and sat next to Tails. "I know, Tails. But trust me when I say, I think I'll be able to convince her."

Tails smiled. "I guess."

Code Red smirked and patted Tails on the head as best he could. "Remember Tails. Sally may be my superior in terms of authority, but she's still my friend. Maybe even my best friend."

Tails nodded. "I guess so."

Code Red also nodded before saying: "But above all that, remember this. No matter what, Sally loves you. You're like her son, Tails. And she just doesn't want to lose you. She's already lost so much, and I understand why she's keeping away until you're ready. I'll try to convince her to let you along on the least dangerous missions, but I've got a feeling that this mission is gonna be dangerous. So for now, sit back and relax. When something gets easy, I'll do my best to ensure you're brought along."

Tails smiled again. "Thanks, Red. Sometimes, I wonder where we'd be without you."

"Um, due to the events of last year when I showed up, Antoine would be dead, Sally would be roboticised, and things around here would be shittier than when Geoffrey met Wildfire and shit himself." Code Red replied.

Tails burst out laughing at the thought. He'd heard the story, as did everyone. "I'll be sure to remind him when I get the chance."

Code Red nodded agreement. "Damn straight. Also, you could devise a prank for our friend involving that sort of stuff."

Tails nodded enthusiastically and ran off, saying his goodbye to Code Red.

Code Red smiled as he watched Tails leave, but smiled even more when he saw Sally walking towards him.

"What were you talking to Tails about?" Sally said as she sat down.

Code Red shrugged. "Just keeping his spirits up about eventually being able to go out onto the field. While reminiscing and giving Tails an idea for a prank."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "This prank wouldn't have anything to do with Geoffrey, would it?"

Code Red rolled his eyes. "Why not? We're trying to bring that ego of his down a notch or two."

Sally shook her head in disbelief. "What am I ever going to do with you, Red? You're like a big kid most of the time."

"That's because I can be, Sally. I may be Autobot Commander here on Mobius, but unlike others, I take time to relax and loosen up."

Sally smiled. "I'm guessing by that, you're referring to Showdown and his team."

Code Red smirked. As well as their team, Code Red had decided that it would be best to distribute the Autobots Optimus sent to him to different Freedom Fighter cells in order to ensure that things were fair. Showdown was the leader of the Autobots in Elias' stronghold. Like Code Red, he was a good commander, well respected and everything. But he often took his job too seriously, and never took any time off.

Sally smiled too. "But still, I'm grateful you took the time to talk to Tails. I was worried he was growing resentful."

"No offense, but that's growing up for you, Sally." Code Red replied. "Next thing you know, Tails is gonna be a teenager, and boy, do I think he'll be rebellious."

Sally smiled gently before turning and walking away. "I'll see you around, Code Red."

"Yeah, I will too." Code Red shouted back at her. At this, he smiled, got up and transformed, then drove off towards the Autobot meeting area. There was work to be done.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be up in about a few weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Information Gathering

**Chapter 2: Information Gathering**

 _ **Outskirts of Robotropolis, 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 2011, 10:30 am**_

Code Red scowled as he once again looked up at the towering spires and mechanical metropolis that was Robotropolis. Even after a year of living under its shadow, it still sickened him to this day. To think that such perversion of beauty was possible was at one time inconceivable to Code Red. But that had been before the war between Autobot and Decepticon had broken out. That had been before Wildfire had murdered Code Red's brother Code Black before his very optics. That had been before Code Red had been assigned to the planet on which he now stood, fighting for the freedom of its people. He was driven from thought by the sound of his com-link crackling to life, with the voice of Sally coming through:

"Code Red, you in position?"

"Aren't I always?" Code Red replied inquisitively.

Sally sighed. "Stop answering questions with questions. It's getting rather annoying."

"I'm only saying." Code Red replied.

"Well, ze Princess eez not liking eet. Would you be so kind as to stop?" Antoine said.

"Um, last I checked, no-one asked for your input, Ant." Rotor was heard retorting.

"Besides," Code Red added, "If you keep it up, I'll tell Bunnie your little secret."

"EEP!" Antoine replied.

"Hey, Sugar, what's your li'l secret?" Bunnie asked over the radio.

"Um, nothing." Antoine said apprehensively.

Sonic's voice was soon heard, talking to Sally: "Totally called it. She'll be asking for hours after this."

The sound of Sally giggling was soon heard. "It's cute! Besides, it's high time he told her."

Code Red rolled his eyes at the standard banter between the Freedom Fighters. This was what happened all the time on raids, prior to them actually beginning.

"Hey, boss-bot." Side-Arm said as he walked up "Just got word from HQ; We got more Autobots waiting for us back at base."

"Do we now?" Code Red said. "Well tell HQ to tell them to be patient. We're dealing with this shit first."

"Yes sir." Side-Arm said as he turned to make a reply.

Code Red then contacted Sally: "Shall me and the Autobots go on in?"

For a while, there was silence, before Sally finally said: "Strike Force, you've got a green light."

Code Red turned to the Autobots and shouted: "Autobots, forward!"

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

As soon as the familiar sounds of combat filled her ears, Sally turned to the four friends that had helped her so much in the past. "Okay, people. Let's do this!"

Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor all filed past, while Sonic and Sally did their signature handshake. "Let's do it to it!" The two lovers said to one another before sharing a passionate kiss, knowing it could well be their last, should one or both be captured. As soon as they separated, they turned and joined their friends. Just another raid.

Hiding behind a corner, Sally looked around, only to see all the SWAT bots and Decepticons that were usually on patrol were not there, having engaged Code Red and the Autobots he commanded. Turning to her friends, she motioned for them to keep moving, knowing that Code Red and his men could only hold so many Decepticons for so long.

While Sally was in front, Bunnie turned to Antoine. "So, what was that secret Sugar-Red mentioned?"

Antoine instantly blushed. "Can zis wait? We have a mission to do."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Antoine is right. You two can talk about this later." Rotor said.

"Ditto." Sonic agreed."

Sally smiled as she heard this banter. As much as she enjoyed hearing it though, there was a job to be done. With this thought, they continued on their way.

* * *

 _ **Robotropolis Throne Room…**_

The door to the throne room opened as Wildfire stepped through. As usual, his troops standing guard stood to attention, affording Wildfire the respect a Decepticon of his rank commanded. Turning to his left, he saw the small team of Decepticons he now commanded: There was his second in command and stealth specialist Shadowstreak, the communications officer Amp, the 'medic' Roadkill, The team muscle Rampart, and the weapons specialist Bullet-Hole. Turning to his right, he saw Dr Robotnik's nephew and servant Snively, looking over some camera feeds, and turning to in front of him, he saw the maniacal dictator himself.

"Wildfire." Robotnik said, his voice sewn with evil. "It appears the Autobots are on our doorstep yet again."

Wildfire turned to the camera feed, and his stoic expression turned to one of disgust as he gazed upon his most hated rival, Code Red. "Yes, it would appear that way." Wildfire said.

Shaddowstreak came to stand next to his commander. "Wildfire, what should we do?"

Wildfire turned to his second in command and replied: "Tell all drones and SWAT bots to retreat. I believe now is the time for you and your comrades to get a taste of action."

Shadowstreak's expression became a sadistic smile. "As you wish, Commander."

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and the team…**_

"Hold on a second! They're retreating!" Side-Arm said as he saw them all turn tail and run.

Code Red stopped firing and watched them leave. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Knowing the Decepticons, this is usually the precursor to something bad happening." Shockshot said.

Code Red nodded agreement. "Keep an eye out, boys. Shockshot's got a point." He contacted Sally: "Sally, what's your status?"

"Almost to the mission area. You?" Sally replied.

"We're fine over here, but something weird just happened. We fighting the 'cons and SWAT bots, but all of a sudden, they all fell back. I've got no idea what's going on, but be advised. They could be preparing to ambush you."

"Not like that's a bad thing." Shockshot said.

Code Red whirled on Shockshot. "Shut up!" he said before returning to his conversation with Sally. "Sorry about that. Shockshot decided to be a bit negative."

"As usual." Sally said. "But thanks for the warning. We'll keep an eye out. But stay alert too. They could be regrouping so they can attack more effectively. Or Wildfire might have pulled them back so he can engage you himself."

Code Red smirked. "Now that's something I wouldn't mind. I haven't had a chance to kick his ass since Megan gave birth."

Sally smiled. "I know. Even though it made you uncomfortable remembering."

Code Red laughed. "That's an understatement." He shuddered. "But like you said, that day made me afraid for you should you get pregnant."

"Well, hopefully if I do, it won't be anytime soon." Sally said. She soon returned to the subject at hand. "Anyhow, be ready for whatever the Decepticons are gonna throw at you. For all we know, it could be one of those combiners that you told me about."

"Will do, Sally. Code Red out." Code Red said as he closed the connection. Turning to the Autobots, Code Red shouted: "Okay, Autobots. Stay ready. The Decepticons could come at any moment."

"Such as right now?" Shockshot said matter of factly.

Code Red turned and immediately scowled as he saw a variety of vehicles headed their way. At their head was an M1A1 Abrams Tank decorated with flames.

The assortment of vehicles all trundled to a stop a few metres away, and all transformed, the tank becoming the Decepticon Code Red hated most:

"Wildfire." Code Red snarled.

Wildfire smirked. "Back for more, Code Red?"

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

Sally smiled as she finally sighted their area of entry. From there, they were to sneak through Robotropolis, as they had done numerous times in the past, head to the nearest computer terminal, and use NICOLE to hack into it and download whatever she thought the Freedom Fighters needed to know, including the patrol patterns for the next two weeks, just in case they passed, or discovered Knothole. As well as any new projects Robotnik was developing. Turning to her friends, Sally said: "We're here, guys. Get ready."

Everybody nodded and they prepared to sprint to the entry point. Sonic however, stood around, as he did not need to, for obvious reasons.

Sally contacted Code Red. "Red, we're almost at our point of entry. Do you read?"

The sound of metal meeting metal came to her ears, with Code Red shouting back: _**"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"**_

Sally sighed. "Allow me to guess: Wildfire?"

" _ **YES!"**_ Code Red yelled back in reply.

Rolling her eyes, Sally replied: "Just hold him off for as long as you can, okay? We'll be as quick as possible."

"By the Matrix, you'd better be." Code Red said as the sound of metal meeting metal once again was heard.

Ending the communication, Sally turned to her friends. "We'd better get moving. Code Red and the team won't be able to hold the Decepticons for long."

"Ah agree with Sally-Girl." Bunnie said. "We'd better get goin'."

"Thanks for saying that, Bunnie, now let's juice it loose!" Sonic said enthusiastically as he sprinted in the entry point.

"Sonic, wait!" Sally called after him before sighing in passive frustration. "Always on the move…"

"But ya love him for it." Bunnie said encouragingly.

Sally smiled and said: "Okay, team, let's move our butts!"

With this, the Freedom Fighters followed Sally inside.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and the Autobots…**_

Code Red rolled over the leg-sweep from Wildfire and turned, manifesting his right-hand path-blaster and snapping off several shots into his rival's abdomen and legs.

Wildfire grunted in pain and fired his riot cannon at Code Red, who dodged and kept up a steady stream of fire on him. Having had enough, Wildfire charged Code Red without warning, grabbed him by his cannon-arm, and sent him sprawling away with a swinging throw.

Code Red shook his head to clear it before dodging a kick meant for his head and manifesting both path blasters, firing both on Wildfire.

Wildfire slowly rolled out of the way and fired his cannon at Code Red, managing to catch the Autobot on the hip and making Code Red stagger back, clutching the wound.

Code Red gritted his teeth and rolled forward, running at Wildfire while dodging each and every one of Wildfire's shots before firing another shot into Wildfire's leg above the knee, before landing a spinning roundhouse kick on Wildfire, followed by a dropkick that knocked Wildfire to a horizontal base.

Wildfire saw he was cornered, but suddenly lashed out with his leg, sweeping Code Red's legs out from under him and now aiming his own cannon at Code Red. "And now for a little family reunion…" Wildfire said darkly before firing, only for Code Red to roll out of the way and blast him several times. Growling in fury, Wildfire lashed out with a kick that caught Code Red off guard and knocked him back, before charging up his cannon and blasting Code Red square in the abdomen, sending the smaller Transformer flying into a nearby wall, denting it.

Code Red sunk to the ground, but found himself seized by the throat and slammed against the wall again.

"I'll admit you put up a better fight this time, but alas, not even further training will help you defeat me." Wildfire snarled as he pressed his cannon against Code Red. "Proceed on your way to meet your brother in oblivion, Code Red." Wildfire said as he prepared to fire.

"Even if you do kill me, Wildfire, there will always be someone to fight you and the Decepticons. Even if that someone isn't me."

Wildfire scoffed. "Then I guess I'll just have to destroy you all." He let Code Red go and raised his cannon, pointing it at Code Red. "A pity you will not function long enough to witness it."

Code Red shut his eyes tightly, welcoming what could be death, when he suddenly heard a clang, and the sound of something sprawling. Opening his eyes, he saw a sight he could hardly believe. "Ironhide?"

The Autobot veteran turned to his former protégé. "Hello to you too, Code Red."

* * *

Code Red tried to get up, but found that due to his wounds, he could not.

Wildfire merely glared at Ironhide like he would a turd that had not completely flushed down the toilet. "You still function?"

Ironhide scoffed. "You clearly forget my name. My name _is_ Ironhide for a reason, Decepti-chop."

Wildfire's features became a snarl. "Do you really think that an old washed up veteran like you can defeat an experienced general such as myself?"

Ironhide said nothing, his smirk deepening. "I've taken down worse than you, Wildfire."

"Then prove it!" Wildfire growled, with next to no idea what he was getting himself in for.

Ironhide nodded. "With pleasure." With not a single moment to waste, Ironhide sprouted his cannons and fired two salvos that knocked Wildfire backwards due to the close range. Retracting them, Ironhide wasted no time in closing with his opponent, sending the Decepticon General onto the back foot with a series of blows that ended with Ironhide once again sprouting his cannons and firing them at point blank range into Wildfire's abdomen, sending Wildfire sprawling.

Shadowstreak looked at his leader and cried: "Commander!" before knocking away his opponent, who was Side-Arm, and attacked Ironhide, landing several blows on the veteran with an impressive attack.

Ironhide took all that Shadowstreak threw at him before grabbing a leg that Shadowstreak had lashed out with in order to kick him, before swinging the Decepticon Stealth Specialist like a baseball bat into the wall that Code Red was propped up against. Amp soon came at him, but Ironhide dodged the punch that Amp hurled at him, reaching for his shin, which had opened to reveal a combat knife, and dealt Amp a grievous wound across the chest before blasting him away. Next came Roadkill, who caused Ironhide to fall back slightly before Ironhide sent him crashing into Shadowstreak, who had started to get up. Bullet-Hole came next, firing at Ironhide with everything he had, before Ironhide rolled underneath the blasts and landed a punch that knocked the Decepticon flat, grabbing his legs and swinging him into Amp, who had started rising as well. Finally, Rampart walked up, the two powerhouses staring one another down intensely.

Rampart made the first move, charging Ironhide with a growling yell.

Ironhide dodged the attack but caught Rampart by the leg, tripping the hulking Decepticon. Ironhide went to make further assault, but Rampart turned and sent Ironhide staggering back with a business-like hammerfist to the jaw.

Rising to his feet, Rampart once again charged Ironhide, but ended up being hip-tossed to the floor.

Ironhide instantly knelt on top of Rampart and began peppering the Decepticon's face with punches before he suddenly felt himself being lifted off and thrown backwards, landing on the back of his head. Looking up, he saw the cannon of Wildfire pointed at him.

"Like I said, old man. You couldn't possibly match up to me." Wildfire snarled as he prepared to fire, only to find himself tackled by Code Red, who had recovered enough to mount an assault. Rising to his feet, Wildfire was soon sent back down with a firm blow to the jaw.

"And stay the fuck down!" Code Red snarled.

Ironhide rose to a vertical base and once again stared down Rampart. "Mind if we finish this?"

"If you don't mind." Rampart replied darkly before the two heavyweight Transformers leapt at one another.

* * *

Wildfire rose to his feet and glared at Code Red with impossible loathing. "Why can't you just be a good Autobot and stay down?"

Code Red scowled. "Well that's funny." He manifested his cannons and pointed them at Wildfire. "Cause I was about to ask you the same question."

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief and sprouted his own cannon, firing several salvos at Code Red.

Code Red was already on the move however, and snapped off as many shots as he could at his most hated enemy, bringing Wildfire down to a knee. He was about to fire several more when one of his cannons was grabbed by Shadowstreak, who'd also recovered. Code Red sent him packing with a head-butt followed by several blasts to the chest. Next came Amp, but Code Red drop-kicked him to the floor and sent the Decepticon scampering away with several shots. Roadkill he took down by blasting him squarely in the chest, just below his spark chamber.

Bullet-Hole came next, firing at Code Red again with all he had. But unfortunately, Bullet-Hole did not yet know that Code Red was an Autobot Commando, and had been trained appropriately.

Code Red merely rolled under the oncoming fire, as Ironhide had, and sprouted his left arm blade, the cybertanium shearing through the leg of Bullet-Hole, who fell down, howling in agony. Code Red shook his head in disbelief. _Some people just rely on their strengths too heavily._ Code Red thought. Turning once again to Wildfire, the two once again squared off.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

Sally cautiously rounded a corner, her friends in tow. They'd met up with Sonic seconds after he'd destroyed several SWAT bots. The cerulean speedster was now with them, and from what Nicole was telling them, they were nearing a room with a computer terminal. "Almost there, guys." Sally said encouragingly.

"About time." Sonic replied. "I was getting kinda bored."

Sally rolled her eyes. Sonic always got bored when things were going slow. He was a free spirit, someone who didn't like being kept down for too long. Turning to Sonic, Sally said: "I'm aware you're getting bored, Sonic, but don't worry. Once we have the information we need, we'll get out of here, and _then_ you can run."

"And how long's _that_ gonna take, Sal?" Sonic asked in reply.

Sally sighed and they continued walking, finally nearing the terminal Nicole had pointed them in the direction of.

"There it is!" Sonic said, revving up his feet and sprinting there in lightning speed.

Sally sighed and held her head in her hand before running after him, reaching the room.

"Well it's about-" Sonic began to say, but was silenced with a finger to his lips.

"Sonic?" Sally said gently. "Shut up." As soon as she said this, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The others all groaned and looked away, especially Rotor.

Breaking the kiss, Sally said. "Now let's get to work, shall we?"

Sonic nodded, and Sally turned away.

When she got to the terminal, she took out Nicole and connected her to the terminal, attaching a power ring to it so that Nicole could appear in her corporeal form, which was a lynx wearing a purple dress.

"Okay, guys, I'm in." Nicole said, before beginning to shift through the files, searching for what they needed. After a while, Nicole soon found the file with patrol patterns. "Got it." She said before downloading the file into herself.

"Can you find anything else?" Sally asked.

"Will do, Sally." Nicole said as she shifted through the files some more, finding a file named 'Projects in Development' and opened it, shifting through until she found a file that made her raise an eyebrow. "Found something. It's a project called Project: Defoliator."

Sally nodded and said: "Download it, and then we can hightail it out of here. Goddess knows how the Autobots are doing."

"Already on it, Sally." Nicole replied. "Although…"

"Although what?" Sonic asked.

"The process will take up to ten minutes." Nicole replied.

Sonic groaned. "Well ain't that just great! Now we gotta wait even longer!"

Sally adopted a sly smile. "It's not all that bad." She turned and walked to Sonic. "Because we still have each other."

Sonic smiled, catching her meaning. "So we do." With this, their lips met, to much rolled eyes and groaning from the others. Little did they realise, they were being watched.

* * *

 _ **Robotnik's throne room…**_

Robotnik stared at the screen intensely as Snively trembled under the dictator's iron gaze. He could see the Freedom Fighters waiting around, chatting almost casually. It was a proverbial slap to the face for Robotnik as he glared at the screen, watching this. "Snively…" Robotnik growled. "Where are the SWAT bots I wanted sent to take care of those cursed Freedom Fighters?!"

"Um, they're all awaiting further command, like Wildfire said." Snively said, shivering in fear.

"Bah!" Robotnik spat. "Activate a contingent and send them to that terminal. We have information that I'd rather not leave in Autobot hands."

"Y-Yes sir." Snively replied, now ready to run away at any moment as he sent the command. Nevertheless, Snively smiled as he watched a squad of SWAT bots activate. "Soon, Freedom Fighters, you shall fall." Snively said, a diabolical smile crossing the human's face.

* * *

 _ **Outside, with Code Red…**_

Code Red glared at Wildfire across the small plain they were standing on, while the fury of combat raged around as Ironhide fought Rampart. Neither adversary's gaze left the other, and their arms remained at their sides. Code Red's weapons were ready, as were Wildfire's. Their faces were stony, knowing of the task at hand. It was all they could do not to charge one another and tear one another to shreds. Code Red rolled his shoulders, while Wildfire checked his hands, making sure he was still able to fight. After what seemed an eternity, an understanding came about, and almost immediately, their cannons were raised, both poised to fire…

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

To say Sonic was bored would be a huge understatement. For the past three minutes, he'd been waiting along with the other Freedom Fighters on Nicole to finish downloading the file she'd found. "Dang, how long is this gonna take?" Sonic said with an annoyed tone.

Sally sighed. "Like Nicole said, it's about seven minutes left till the download is complete."

Sonic groaned again. "Well, can't she hurry it up? The waiting's killing me Sal!"

"Well, are ya on the floor writhin' in agony?" Bunnie asked jokingly.

Sonic turned to her with a raised eyebrow "No!"

"Exactly. So you're not dyin'." Bunnie said, earning a few laughs.

Sonic rolled his eyes and resorted to leaning against the wall

Sally fought to suppress a smirk. She loved it when Sonic got embarrassed in this manner. It helped keep him from getting too big-headed.

Antoine was looking around agitatedly, making sure there wasn't any surprises headed their way. Unfortunately, there was, and Antoine saw it clear as day: an entire squad of SWAT bots incoming. Raising a trembling hand, Antoine shouted: "Incoming!"

Sally whirled around and drew the pistol she had holstered on her hip: A modified revolver that fired bullets able to penetrate SWAT bot armour. She proceeded to open fire, downing several before they reached firing range.

Bunnie soon joined her, sprouting the in-built cannon that she had installed on her robotic arm and fired, taking cover behind the doorway.

As usual, Antoine squealed in fright and dived behind cover, at which Rotor rolled his eyes.

Sonic smiled and whooped in elation as he sprinted forward, eager to engage the robots head on. Before he could though, Sally caught him and dragged him back. "What's up Sal?" Sonic asked. He was soon answered with a kiss.

"Be careful, Sonic. I'm just covering Nicole." Sally said as she moved to Nicole, getting to work.

Sonic nodded and sprinted out, dodging the oncoming fire as Bunnie launched her own salvos at the SWAT bots. This was what he loved to do.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

The two salvos exploded as soon as they met in mid-air. More soon followed, as Code Red and Wildfire piled on their firepower as much as possible, hoping to subject the other to withering amounts of fire. Of the two of them, more were hitting Wildfire, due to his bulk and weight, whereas Code Red, smaller, and more agile, was dancing around the majority of Wildfire's blasts like a break-dancer, as if he were a professional thief evading the lasers that would trigger the alarm. Except the lasers were actually plasma rockets, which were potentially fatal should any catch Code Red in the centre of his chest.

Having had enough, Wildfire decided to charge Code Red, gathering as much momentum as he could. Hopefully, he could catch Code Red before Code Red dodged.

Code Red saw this coming, and leapfrogged over his adversary, turning as he did to fire more shots into Wildfire. Unfortunately, he was soon met with a firm back kick to the gut, sending him sprawling. Getting up, he soon tasted Wildfire's fist, and staggered back, being hit with more punches, as well as several kicks before he was sent sprawling once again with a bazooka-like uppercut that knocked him clean off of his feet. As he tried to rise again, Code Red soon found the crushing weight of Wildfire's foot planted on his chest.

"Again, I give you an 'A' for effort, but unfortunately, an 'A' isn't enough to defeat me." Wildfire said as he raised his cannon to Code Red's head, preparing to end the life of his rival once and for all.

Code Red smirked. "I may not be." Code Red said. "But he might."

Wildfire noticed that Code Red was looking past him at somebody else, and turned, his face soon being introduced to Ironhide's fist.

"Apologies." The Autobot veteran growled. "Did I interrupt?"

"Indeed you did." Wildfire snarled as he rose to his feet. "It is a mistake you shall soon regret, as you watch me tear your spark from your chest!"

Ironhide scowled. "I permit you to try."

Needing no further encouragement, Wildfire threw the first punch, only for Ironhide to dodge and throw on of his own. Wildfire caught this, turning and throwing Ironhide over his shoulder with a throw that would make any judo-master jealous, sending the veteran sprawling. Leaving no room for recovery, Wildfire stomped at Ironhide's head hoping to grind it under heel.

Ironhide dodged and manifested his cannons, firing with all he had.

Code Red soon joined him, both student and mentor pouring the fire on Wildfire.

Wildfire knew he hadn't a chance, so he called out: "Decepticons, fall back! We have been defeated!" Turning to Code Red, he snarled: "This is not over."

Code Red scowled back. "I don't expect this to be over until one or both of us are dead."

Wildfire smirked. "Then when next we meet, prepare to meet oblivion." At this, he transformed, and left with his Decepticon brethren.

* * *

 _ **Back with the Freedom Fighters…**_

"Download's complete, guys, let's move!" Sally shouted as she disconnected Nicole from the terminal and looked out, checking to see if there was any more hostiles headed their way.

Sonic however, went to run out, but Sally stopped him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sonic smirked. "Guess I am." With that, he hoisted Sally up bridal style, and the couple proceeded to sprint out of the room.

Bunnie rolled her eyes before activating her booster rockets, grabbing Antoine and Rotor, before flying out after them.

Sally and Sonic reached the outside in record time, finding an all too familiar sight: Code Red and most of the Autobots completely knackered, with some wounded. Code Red, as usual, was one of the wounded. Helping tend to him was-

"Ironhide?" Sonic said in bewilderment.

The Autobot veteran looked at them. "Well, whom did you expect? The Fallen?"

Sally rolled her eyes and smiled, saying: "Good to see you nonetheless, Ironhide."

"As it is to see you." Ironhide said. "Last we saw each other, I was flying away on the Xanthium while you and Sonic were making out."

Sally and Sonic both blushed at this while Code Red stifled a chuckle.

Bunnie and the other two soon came up, and all three were surprised to see Ironhide present, or in Antoine's case: completely terrified. Antoine immediately cowered behind Bunnie when he saw the weapons specialist, shaking in fear.

Ironhide noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Get out from behind her, Antoine. I'm not going to incinerate you. Unless you do something incredibly stupid."

Antoine slowly got out from his hiding place behind Bunnie and stood next to her, still slightly skittish.

Code Red rose to his feet and transformed. "Well, as much as I'd love to sit around and chat, I have wounded men including myself who need repairs, sensitive information that Robotnik would kill to prevent us from gaining it, and a cowardly coyote who's so scared of anything, he pisses himself every time something scares him."

"'ey!" Antoine called out in protest. "Zat 'as never 'appened with moi!"

"Oh really?" Code Red said. "Then what's that dark stain that's appeared between your legs?"

Antoine looked in-between his legs as everyone burst out into hopeless laughter before looking up indignantly.

Sally got out of her laughter and stepped into Code Red, watching Sonic zoom off with a shake of her head. The rest of the Freedom Fighters entered other Autobots, and together, the convocation took their leave.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter. Got it finished a few days before updating, but now that it's the Summer Holidays here in the UK, I will hopefully be updating far more often. Till then, be patient, and know that the next chapter is headed to you sometime in the near future. Also, have an epic summer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy Infighting

**Chapter 3: Enemy Infighting**

 _ **Robotropolis…**_

Robotnik glared at Wildfire with unspoken fury. "How is it… that prior to today, you could defeat Code Red without problems? Granted, he had assistance from that older Autobot, but that does not cover up the fact that you failed! Do you know how much information the Freedom Fighters could have obtained? All of it! All of my plans all of my designs, even the plans for Project: Defoliator!"

Wildfire scowled. "Even so, they're too late to stop it. The Defoliator is nearing completion, even as we speak." As he said this, he turned to his subordinates. "The real reason for our failure, is these pathetic excuses for Decepticons!" As he said this, he sprouted his riot cannon and fired it at point blank range into Bullet-Hole's face. The headless corpse staggered back for a moment, before topping to the floor, leaking energon. Turning back to his men, Wildfire snarled: "Look at your comrade's fate, Decepticons. Look at it well, for it is the fate that awaits any Decepticon standing here now that fails me!" Turning to Snively, who was quivering under Wildfire's gaze, Wildfire growled: "The same counts for you, Snively."

Snively cried out in fear and shifted into almost a foetal position, where he lay quivering in terror.

Turning from the scene, Wildfire growled to Shadowstreak: "Triple the amount of guards at the Defoliator's construction site. I want no chance of the Autobots _or_ Freedom Fighters staging an assault."

Shadowstreak nodded. "Yes, Commander." With this, he turned and walked away, giving the orders.

Wildfire looked to Robotnik and said: "Do you see? I have things well under control."

"We shall see, Wildfire. We shall see." Robotnik said coldly as he rose from his throne. "Let us look upon the Defoliator, and see whether it is as near completion as you say it is."

"By all means…" Wildfire replied as he motioned for Robotnik to follow him.

* * *

 _ **Construction site; 13:30 pm**_

The doors opened as Robotnik and Wildfire entered the construction area. The moment they were seen, the Decepticon drones all stopped and saluted Wildfire.

Turning to Robotnik, Wildifire spread out his arms with a smile. "Now do you see what we're accomplishing? This weapon will render all that surrounds Knothole nonexistent. And then, we can march on the Freedom Fighters and Autobots, and wipe them from the face of the planet once and for all!"

Robotnik looked up at the weapon and smiled. "Very good, Wildfire. You were right when the Freedom Fighters will be too late to stop its construction. How soon can it be tested?"

Wildfire turned and gave Robotnik a diabolical smile. "As soon as it is ready."

A voice from behind soon drew the duo's attention. "And how soon do you expect it to be ready?"

Wildfire turned, and promptly knelt. Standing before him was a Decepticon much larger than himself, standing about at least thirty-five feet tall. The Decepticon's features were silver-grey, but his red eyes glittered with the all too familiar evil that had come to be associated with this Decepticon. His face was covered by some form of cowl, but even then, there was no mistaking who this Decepticon was:

"Megatron." Robotnik said, his smile becoming even more unpleasant.

The Decepticon leader looked about and said: "Rise, Wildfire. I merely came to inspect your new project." Megatron looked up. "And by the Allspark, it looks good. How soon can it be ready?"

"It will be ready very soon, my lord." Wildfire replied. "The controls are all that are needed, and then it will be ready to fire."

Megatron smiled. "So you keep saying."

"If you are able, Lord Megatron, perhaps you would wish to stay awhile and watch it as it is tested?" Wildfire suggested.

Megatron laughed. "Ah you tempt me, Wildfire. It has been too long since I have witnessed the testing of a brand new weapon. I accept your invitation." Turning to his nearby assistant, a navy blue Decepticon with a strip visor for an eye, Megatron said: "Soundwave, transmit a message to our forces. For now, Starscream is in command."

"Lord Megatron, are you certain that this is a good idea?" Soundwave asked. "You are aware of Starscream's tendencies."

"Bah!" Megatron said. "Once I return, Starscream will give up his power. He is far too afraid to perform a coup d'état. Now send the message!"

Soundwave flinched a little bit, before bowing. "As you command, Lord Megatron." With this, the Decepticon Communications Officer turned and made the transmission.

Megatron turned to Wildfire. "How goes the training of the Decepticons I sent to you to be trained?"

"Disappointing." Wildfire reported. "Only two show promise, those being Rampart and Shadowstreak. Shadowstreak accommodated himself well against his opponent, as did Rampart. Rampart most especially, as his opponent was the Autobot Ironhide."

"Impressive." Megatron said. "Send the others back to Earth. I will have them trained personally."

"Yes my lord. I will continue to train Rampart and Shadowstreak personally." Wildfire said.

"Good." Megatron said. "Now let us confer someplace else. This heat is burning my armour." With this, Megatron, Wildfire, and Robotnik all turned and entered Robotropolis. Much was to be done.

* * *

 **So Megatron has shown up, and the Defoliator is nearing completion. The question is, what does the Defoliator look like? Find out next chapter, which should be up sometime during next weekend. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

 _ **Outside Knothole, 13:30 pm.**_

The convocation soon rolled to a stop outside the Knothole gates, and as usual, Sonic was waiting for them as usual, his foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Late as usual." Sonic said sarcastically.

Sally got out of Code Red and said: "Then hopefully, this can make up for that." "With this, she walked up and kissed him.

Code Red transformed and said: "As much as you must enjoy Sonic getting in your pants, Sally, I think we need to get inside."

Sally instantly stepped away from Sonic, blushing madly. "Red, I've always said: "If you can't stand the heat; get out of the kitchen."

Code Red raised an eyebrow. "But we're not in the kitchen, we're outside Knothole."

Everyone chuckled at the retort, while Sally rolled her eyes. "It's a figure of speech! I don't mean it literally!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sally-girl." Bunnie said while holding in her laughter.

Ironhide chuckled and turned to Code Red. "Is this what always happens?"

Code Red nodded. "We always take a little time before we head back in to just relax."

Ironhide nodded. "I understand. What with the risks you all take in doing this, I wouldn't be surprised if you like a little R-&-R before getting in."

Code Red sighed. "The thing is; what're you doing here, Ironhide?"

"To reinforce you." Ironhide said, taking Code Red aside. "Only a few minutes ago, I was told we had visual confirmation by Showdown's scout that Megatron himself is here on Mobius."

Code Red almost choked. _"Megatron?!_ What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you another thing; Prime's here. He's here to make sure things are running smoothly, and also to counteract Megatron if necessary."

Code Red nodded. "Is Prime in the village now?"

Ironhide shook his head. "No. He left with Ratchet when I left to assist you. Told me he was headed to Elias' stronghold to make conversation with him."

Code Red once again nodded. "So what now?"

"We wait for Prime's arrival, while I compare notes with you." Ironhide replied. He made to say more, but the two were interrupted when their servos picked up Sally saying:

"Let's head on in, guys."

Code Red and Ironhide turned and followed them in, many thoughts occupying their minds.

* * *

 _ **Inside Knothole…**_

The moment they entered the area, Tails sprinted up to them, instantly jumping into Sally's arms.

"Hey Tails." Sally said. "You okay?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. Just a little surprised by the arrival of so many Autobots."

Sally raised an eyebrow, and looked to Code Red, but the Autobot Commander gave her a look that said: _not now._ She reluctantly nodded before turning back to Tails. "I'm sure Code Red and Ironhide will explain when the time comes."

Tails nodded too before greeting the others. Then he walked up to Code Red and Ironhide. "Hey guys."

"Hey, buddy." Code Red said as he lifted Tails onto his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Tails said. He looked over to Ironhide and waved. "Good to have you back, Ironhide."

"Good to be back, Tails." Ironhide replied.

Code Red smiled before his eyes fell upon a yellow few more Autobots that had walked up, and were mingling with Code Red's team. One Autobot found Code Red's eye, and that was an all too familiar yellow Autobot. Setting Tails down, Code Red walked up, shouting: "Bumblebee!"

The Autobot scout looked up and he made a few joyful chirping noises as he walked up to Code Red, the two sharing a bro-hug.

Breaking the embrace, Code Red said: "How are you, you brightly painted dishwasher?"

Bumblebee replied with another series of beeps and chirps, making him sound like R2-D2 from Star Wars.

Code Red laughed and patted Bumblebee on the shoulder before seeing Tails walk up.

"Who is that, Red?" Tails asked as he came to a stop.

Code Red slapped his head. "Sorry, where the fuck are my manners? Tails, this is Bumblebee. Bee, meet Miles Prower, though most of us call him Tails."

Bumblebee looked confused, letting out a series of chirps and beeps at Tails' name.

Code Red turned to Tails. "Bumblebee asks why people call you Tails. Show him, little buddy."

Tails smiled and immediately, his namesakes popped out from behind him.

The yellow Autobot let out a series of surprised beeps and chirps at the appearance, but did so even more when Tails spun his tails like a helicopter's rotors, and lifted himself into the air, flying over onto Bumblebee's shoulder. "Hello, Bumblebee." Tails said.

Bumblebee nodded and patted Tails on the head before helping him down and walking away, waving to Code Red while he spoke to Ironhide.

Code Red finished greeting Sideswipe before he saw Sally walk up. Walking to her, Code Red said: "Everything okay, Sally?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Just wondering why the rest of the Autobots are here."

"That answer will come in due time, Princess." Ironhide said as he walked up.

Sally nodded before they saw a white and red Hummer H2 Ambulance drive up, followed by a modified blue Peterbilt 379 semi-truck with red flame decorations adorning it, pulling along a large trailer emblazoned with the Autobot Symbol.

Both Code Red and Ironhide, along with the other Autobots, all stood to attention as the Hummer transformed, revealing the Autobot medic Ratchet before the semi began transforming, parts shifting, body parts forming, until it revealed a massive, near thirty-foot-tall Autobot.

Sally's breath caught in her throat as she recognised the Autobot. "Optimus Prime."

The Autobot leader turned to see Sally, and knelt down so that he didn't appear as tall. "Princess, it is an honour to finally meet you in person."

Sally cleared her throat before replying: "The honour is all mine, Optimus." With this, she held out her hand.

Optimus shook it as best he could before looking up to Code Red. "Come, Commander. We have much to discuss."

"Yes sir." Code Red said as he nodded to the others to fall at ease before turning and walking to Optimus.

* * *

"So how do the Freedom Fighters fare in their battle against Robotnik, Commander?" Optimus asked.

"Quite well, although Robotnik has proven rather resilient. I fear only a full scale assault will finally topple him." Code Red replied. "Part of this is the support he is getting from the Decepticons. Currently, they stand under the leadership of Wildfire."

"I am aware of Wildfire's presence." Optimus replied. "Have you ever engaged him?"

"I have, and we have traded victories ever since." Code Red answered.

Optimus nodded before saying: "And how has your team come to terms with their posting?"

"Most of them have very well. Shockshot though, not so much." Code Red replied.

"In what way?" Optimus inquired.

"He's um, been quite abrasive, sir. Threatening the younger members of Knothole's population, disobeying orders to stop doing so, pretty much being an all-round asshole if you'll forgive me saying." Code Red said.

"I understand. Shockshot has always been this way, believing the lesser beings we protect get in the way of the war." Optimus said. "Have you managed to find a way to counteract this?"

"Yes sir. I only threatened to send him to Earth only yesterday, should his behaviour continue." Code Red replied. "Though I would prefer if you did take Shockshot out of my hands and leave perhaps Ironhide here while you try to make him more tolerant."

"Your request is accepted. I agree that Shockshot requires a little more training in the ways of the Autobots before he shall resume his duties. I will send another Autobot whose experience will be welcome, as I am afraid that Ironhide is needed on Earth." Optimus replied.

"Thanks, Optimus." Code Red said, before his eyes fell upon Cream being pushed around by two older girls. Scowling, Code Red said: "Excuse me for one moment, Optimus. I need to channel my inner Ironhide."

"Indeed." Optimus replied with some amusement.

Code Red walked over and folded his arms, towering over the two girls. "And what exactly makes you think you can just push a little girl around like that?"

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" one of the girls replied rudely as they continued.

Code Red shrugged before manifesting one of his arm blades and angling it so that the tip ever so slightly pressed against the back of one girl's neck. "Because this little girl's aunt just so happens to be one of the high ranking Freedom Fighters around here."

"So what?" the other girl replied.

"So what if I was to tell her about you two?" Code Red retorted. "Because I'm sure that her aunt won't be happy about you two pushing her niece around."

"How would you know us? You don't know our names."

"Your names, no. But I know your faces. So if I were you, I'd leave this little girl alone. Before I tell this girl's aunt." Code Red said.

One of the girls scoffed. "If you say so." At this, they left Cream alone.

"You okay, buddy?" Code Red asked Cream.

Cream nodded. "Thanks for telling them to go away, Mr Code Red." Cream replied gently.

Code Red replied: "You know, it's better if you call me Commander, Cream. That's my actual title."

"Okay." Cream said as she skipped away.

Code Red smiled and walked back to Optimus. "Sorry about that."

"No apologies are in order, Code Red." Optimus replied. "You were merely standing up for that young girl, and you've accomplished that."

Code Red made to respond, but suddenly, his comlink came on:

"Code Red, can you and Prime report to the command centre please? We're about to take a look at the file Nicole downloaded." Sally said.

"Will do, Sally." Code Red said before turning to Optimus. "We're about to decipher a file we downloaded from Robotnik's projects today. Care to join us?"

"I would like nothing more." Optimus said, transforming.

Code Red transformed as well, the two driving towards the command centre.

* * *

 _ **Command Centre…**_

Code Red frowned as he looked around. Not everyone was present yet, the most prolific being Sonic. Then again, Sonic was late to every meeting of this sort. _Probably getting a chili-dog or some shit,_ Code Red thought. He smirked at the thought. Everyone in Knothole knew of Sonic's immense love of chili-dogs, and Code Red, Oil-Leak, and Tails had all devised various pranks to pull on Sonic because of it. As he was thinking about this, the cerulean speedster shot through the door, making everyone jump and making Sally's hair go haywire.

"Sonic!" Sally complained, while trying to redo her hair.

Sonic shrugged. "Sorry, Sal. You know me." As he said this, he pecked her gently on the cheek.

"All too well." Sally said, smiling as she kissed him back, this time on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic looked around and said: "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing really, Sonic." Tails replied. "We're just waiting for the last of the stragglers to show up."

"Last? Sonic said before suddenly whooping and jumping in the air. "Yes, I finally got here early for a change!"

Code Red rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hand. As he did this, the last few entered, those being the two usual suspects, Geoffrey Saint John and Shockshot. Not that that surprised Code Red in the slightest. Shockshot and Geoffrey were good friends, which didn't exactly help with either's general popularity.

Sally stepped forward. "Okay guys. What we're about to see is the file that me and the Freedom Fighters retrieved from Robotropolis' databanks, Project: Defoliator."

"I can already tell this ain't gonna be good." Shockshot said darkly, only to be silenced with a warning glare from Code Red.

Sally ignored the statement before continuing: "Nicole's only just finished deciphering the file, so even I haven't seen the file yet. But from what Nicole's told me, this Defoliator is supposedly a brand new weapon soon to be tested by Robotnik. To date, this is one of Robotnik's biggest projects ever."

"Great, another plan for our supposed doomsday." Sonic said, not sounding at all surprised.

"Got that right, Sugar-hog." Bunnie said.

"I am in agreement." Antoine said, naturally skittish as he was.

Code Red rolled his eyes at this. It was just like Antoine to be scared. He always was when some big plan came to light. _When is that damn coyote going to grow a fucking pair?_ Code Red thought in his head.

Sally continued: "Now, I'll hand over to Nicole. She's the person who's going to tell us what's the problem."

"No need to state the obvious, Sally." Code Red said, causing a few chuckles.

Sally rolled her eyes before saying: "Nicole, over to you."

Almost instantly, the holographic lynx materialised into view, surprising the Autobots who were yet unfamiliar, especially Bumblebee, who was so startled, he fell over, causing the whole room save for Optimus to burst out laughing.

Nicole waited for the laughter to die down, before saying: "Before I was interrupted by yellow-bot's fall, I've been deciphering the file we downloaded earlier today, and none of it's good news for us."

"Like that any newer than the past few times we've stopped Robotnik's projects. Just tell us already!" Sonic said, clearly getting impatient.

Nicole rolled her eyes and said: "To be blunt, the Defoliator is unlike anything Robotnik has developed before. From what I see here, It appears to have been made using reverse-engineered Cybertronian technology."

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?" Code Red asked sarcastically.

"Okay, here's the point: The Defoliator's main function is to destroy vegetation and forest. I think you can all say what that'll mean."

The whole room fell silent, almost silent enough to be as if they were all dead.

"That would mean…" Sally began.

"Robotnik could use it to find Knothole." Code Red finished. As everyone looked around in shock due to this dark revelation, Shockshot let out a guffaw.

"That's brilliant! They can get rid of these furballs, and then we can take them out! Job done, war ended!"

Code Red responded by smashing Shockshot square in the face, knocking him down. "Watch your fucking mouth!" Code Red snarled. "Without Knothole, we'd have nowhere from which to make a last stand. We could try Elias' compound, but even then, the Defoliator would still break the defences. We'd be massacred, Shockshot."

Shockshot got up, wiping the energon running from his mouth before full-on rugby tackling Code Red, sending the two Autobots sprawling.

Shockshot ended up on top, raining down blows on Code Red before being forced off. Whirling around, Shockshot went to punch whoever was interfering, only for the blow to be stopped and Shockshot being thrown over the Autobot's shoulder. Looking up, Shockshot saw Ironhide.

"That's enough, Shockshot!" Ironhide snarled. "Code Red is your commanding officer! You know what happens to insubordinates."

"Ironhide…" Shockshot said. "You're siding with him? He's weak. He doesn't have what it takes to lead. He works with these useless furballs, including a twin-tailed freak, mind you, and only engages the Decepticons when he has to, not when he has any perfect opportunities! Don't tell me that your time on Earth has made you soft, Ironhide!"

"It has. And I'm proud of it." Ironhide said. "And what you call furballs, are very reliable allies. We Autobots are here to protect life."

"We should be doing that by taking the fight to the Decepticons! Not waiting twiddling our thumbs like a fucking mental patient!" Shockshot snapped. He made to say more when Ironhide manifested one of his cannons and jammed it underneath Shockshot's throat.

"Don't make me blast you, Shockshot." Ironhide said.

Shockshot pushed Ironhide away and said: "Fuck you. I'm outta here." With this, Shockshot turned and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Code Red rose to his feet and wiped the energon from his mouth. "Let's head back in, shall we?"

"Let's." Ironhide agreed before the two re-entered the room.

"Anything we missed?" Code Red asked.

Sally shook her head. "No." She looked around and said: "But now that you're back, we can return to more… pressing matters." Drawing herself up, Sally said: "Make no mistake guys. This is the real deal. This Defoliator Robotnik's building could deal serious damage. Nicole, when is Robotnik testing this Defoliator?"

"Day after tomorrow." Nicole replied.

"Fuck." Sally muttered under her breath before saying: "Okay. We have a small window to do this in, so we're gonna need to take this thing out. The only question is; how?"

Code Red scowled as he considered all avenues of attack, before saying: "Can all of you leave for a moment? Me and Sally need to talk. Alone."

Everyone nodded and left the two, who faced one another instantly.

"So what's your opinion on this, Red?" Sally asked

"My honest opinion?" Code Red replied. "I think this is suicide. Because a project of this magnitude is likely to be heavily guarded. And I mean heavy. We're talking tanks, artillery, the Decepticons are going to be pulling out everything they have in order to protect this. Robotnik's likely to do what he can to protect it too. We're gonna need help on this one, Sally."

"I agree. Elias?"

"Yes. We're going to need his extra troop strength if we're going to get this thing dealt with. As well as Showdown as his team."

"So when do you think we should attack?" Sally asked.

"When it's being tested. We'll catch the Decepticons unawares, as well as Robotnik's men, fight our way to the Defoliator, and destroy it, thus, giving Robotnik a good reason to butt-fuck Snively."

Sally rolled her eyes at this. Ever since Code Red had discovered inadvertently a list of punishments for Snively by Robotnik, he'd constantly made jokes regarding them.

Code Red looked outside and said: "Should we let them in now?"

Sally nodded and came outside. "You can come in now." Sally said. Everyone nodded, and re-entered the Freedom Fighter's inner sanctum.

Sally faced them all and said: "So, as you could see, me and Code Red have been talking, and we have concluded that we won't be able to do this alone. We will enlist Elias' help on this mission, as well as the other Mobian Autobot team."

"I agree. The Prince's forces will bolster our numbers, which we sorely lack at the moment. No offence, Princess." Ironhide said.

"None taken; Ironhide." Sally replied. Sighing, Sally said: "It's settled then: After lunch, me and Code Red will head to Elias' compound and meet with him to discuss joining our forces to assist. Tomorrow, if he agrees, he'll come here, and we'll discuss an attack plan."

"I concur with the plan." Optimus said.

Sally nodded before saying: "Okay everyone: Time for lunch."

At this, everyone filed out, while Code Red silently wondered: _Where the fuck is Shockshot?_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's so late peeps. But at least we have something happening. Where is Shockshot, do you think? Feel free to let me know in your reviews. Next chapter will be coming as soon as I have finished it. T-Rock14 signing off. For now.**


	5. Chapter 5: Securing Alliances

**Chapter 5: Securing Alliances and Preparation**

 _ **Prince Elias' Compound, 14:00 pm**_

The gates opened with the speed of an aging animal, and with a creak that made Code Red groan. "They really do need to oil those hinges." Code Red remarked. "Next thing they know, they'll have Robotnik's whole army on top of them."

"I couldn't agree more, Code Red." Sally said. "But Elias being Elias, he puts most of his stock in what the people need, not that of the surrounding area."

"A fact I'm aware of, and fucking hate." Code Red replied.

Sally smiled. This was one of the things she liked about Code Red. He was always straight up, and always said exactly what he thought about any situation. In short, he was someone who never hesitated to speak his mind. Seeing that the gate was now open she said: "Okay, Code Red. Let's head on in."

Code Red obliged, driving inside the compound that was Elias' base. Waiting for Sally to get out, he transformed, looking around the area. Elias' headquarters was not that much different to Knothole, sharing a similar layout of buildings and various other structures. The only real difference was that Elias' compound was quite a bit larger, made to be almost like a military base, which it pretty much was. As Code Red finished looking over the area, he soon caught sight of an Autobot approaching. The Autobot was coloured predominantly white, with red decorations on his armour.

Code Red recognised the Autobot immediately. Walking over, he clamped his hand around the forearm of his comrade, Showdown. "Good to see you, Showdown."

"As it is you." Showdown replied. "The moment you were picked up on our sensors, I came here as quickly as I could."

"I know." Code Red said. "But now I'm here, so give me a sitrep."

"Things are well around here Commander." Showdown answered. "Raids have gone smoothly. Though I suspect you're not here for a mere report. May I ask yours and Sally's purpose in being here?"

"I'll tell you once we have me, Sally, you and Elias in one room." Code Red replied.

"I understand." Showdown said.

Code Red patted his ally on the shoulder and returned to Sally's side, just as an aide came to them.

"The Prince will see you now." The aide said.

Sally nodded and turned to Code Red. "Let's go."

Code Red nodded and transformed, allowing Sally to get in before driving off, followed by Showdown, who transformed into a business-like monster truck and followed.

* * *

 _ **Elias' house…**_

The convocation pulled up outside Elias' house and command centre before Sally got out.

Code Red waited for her to do so before transforming, as did Showdown. The door to the command centre opened, and the three entered, immediately seeing the person they intended to meet with, as well as two others.

Elias rose to his feet and embraced his sister. "Good to see you, little sister."

Sally smirked as she broke away from Elias. "I'm not _that_ little anymore, Elias." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Turning away from him, she greeted her sister in law, Megan, as well as the tiny bundle that Megan held in her arms: Her niece, Alexis Acorn.

Alexis looked out and let out a few baby noises as she reached out to Sally, who smiled and held her little hands with her own.

"Hello, you." Sally said, rubbing noses with the infant, who giggled in response. Gently, she lifted Alexis from her mother's arms and rubbed noses with Alexis again.

Code Red smiled as he watched Sally with her niece. Sally had extremely good maternal instincts, as he'd so often seen during her interactions with Tails and various other members of Knothole's populace his age.

Elias stopped watching Sally with his daughter and turned to Code Red. "Commander." Elias said, his tone formal.

"Your Highness." Code Red said, saluting. Technically, Code Red should have called him 'Your Majesty', due to Elias being the Acting King of the Acorn Kingdom, but as his father's death had not been confirmed, nor had there been any sighting of the King, Elias was Acting King. Walking up to Sally, Code Red squatted to get a better view of Alexis.

Alexis quickly turned to face him, her blue eyes widening at the sight of one so large.

Code Red smiled gently, saying: "No need to worry, little one. I'm not here to hurt you."

Alexis let out a few more strange noises in response, but for the most part remained silent before yawning.

Code Red chuckled and turned to Sally. "I think your niece may need to be given to her mother now. Sounds like she needs some sleep."

Sally nodded before handing Alexis back to Megan, despite the baby's protests, which made Code Red chuckle further.

"Sounds like she likes you Sally." Code Red remarked.

Sally nodded. "I guess she would. I am her aunt after all."

Elias got their attention. "I can only assume you're not here out to say hi and spend time with my daughter. I can only assume you have something to tell me pertaining to Robotnik?"

"Unfortunately we do." Sally replied. "And it isn't good news."

Elias frowned as he heard this. When Sally came with bad news pertaining to Robotnik, he knew that it was. Unlike some other members of his team. Sighing, Elias said: "Oh well, let's hear it. What's the news?"

"First thing's first, Elias: We'll need to talk in your command centre so I can connect Nicole to your mainframe. She has the information we came to give to you."

"Very well." Elias said. "To the command centre."

Everyone else nodded and followed the Prince into the command centre. Also there was Showdown's team: The second in command and recon officer Doubletake, the spy and stealth specialist Overclock, the medic Triage, the team muscle Front-Line, and the weapons specialist, Monsoon. All stood to attention and saluted the oncoming people, especially their commander.

"At ease." Code Red said as they obliged. Just as quickly, he said: "Leave us. You'll be briefed on this at a later date."

Everyone nodded and obeyed, leaving Code Red, Sally, Showdown, and Elias all standing at the main table.

"Alright, Sally, show me what it is I need to know." Elias said.

Sally nodded and hooked Nicole up to the mainframe. "During our raid today, Nicole downloaded information pertaining to a new weapon that Robotnik has in development. It's called the Defoliator. According to the schematics that Nicole downloaded, it's designed to destroy vegetation and forest, but leave mechanical things untouched. From what Nicole could discern, it's due to be tested the day after tomorrow."

Elias' eyes widened. "And we had no prior knowledge of this?"

"No." Sally replied.

Elias sighed. "This is indeed bad news. Are you and your people planning to stop it?"

"We are." Code Red chimed in. "The problem is, due to this project's importance, we have reason to believe that the Defoliator is being kept under heavy guard."

"How heavy?" Showdown asked, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Extremely heavy. Heavier than the resistance our teams ran into during the battle for Jagex back home on Cybertron." Code Red replied.

"Damn. That was bad enough, Showdown said, remembering the battle.

Elias frowned before saying: "So I'm guessing that not only did you come here to tell me this, but to ask for assistance?"

Sally wet her lips before answering: "Yes."

* * *

As soon as that word walked out of her lips, the four of them were taken hostage by the sheer silence. From a nearby room, the sound of Alexis crying could be heard.

Elias looked towards the direction of the sound before shaking his head and sitting in a chair, holding his head in his hands.

Code Red folded his arms and locked eyes with Showdown: It was all they needed. Showdown was more than willing to join his men with Code Red's to defend against this threat.

Sally folded her arms and placed her hand over her mouth, wondering if she should have been so straight forward.

Minutes ticked by as the silence continued to hover over them, like a cluster of vultures descending upon a recently killed and eaten animal, waiting to devour the remains. Very briefly, the silence was broken by a sigh from Sally, but just as quickly, the silence returned, creeping into the room with such speed it would make Sonic jealous.

Code Red unfolded his arms and bowed his head, closing his optics as he pondered whether to break the silence, or wait for Elias to make his inevitable response.

Showdown looked in between his two commanding officers, one his superior in terms of Autobot hierarchy, the other his superior in terms of overall hierarchy.

Elias briefly looked up, meeting the eyes of the three people sharing the room with him before looking down again, embracing the silence as if he were embracing Megan after a raid. Finally, he spoke: "Were I to say yes, I would be putting the lives of all my men, including myself, in considerable danger. Am I correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sally replied, her tone thick with monotony, reminding Code Red eerily of Soundwave.

"And… there's a very high possibility that someone, or all of the individuals in this room right now won't survive?"

"Unfortunately, that is correct." Sally said, this time with an almost mournful tone to her voice.

Elias hung his head. Prior to him marrying her, Megan had been the centre of attention of all the males in the village. For the most part, Megan had held them off, but some had grown tired, and had attempted to force themselves upon her. Nowadays, they kept their distance, knowing who Megan's husband was, that being him. But were he to die, they'd suddenly start gunning for Megan again. _And then Alexis would be in danger,_ Elias thought. But then again, if he were to die, at least he would have done it defending the people he cared about along with all those he protected within the walls of his compound. And he could always have Megan and Alexis sent to Knothole, which was much safer. Coming to a conclusion, Elias said: "Sally, I've thought about it and thought about it again, and to make a long story short: You have your assistance."

* * *

Sally's mouth fell open in astonishment before it curled into a tremendous grin as she embraced her brother. "Thank you brother." She said.

Breaking the embrace, Elias said: "There's no need for thanks, Sally. This threat needs to be dealt with, and I owe you a debt for saving Megan when she gave birth to Alexis."

"Hey, that counts for me too!" Code Red said. "I almost died protecting your wife and daughter."

Elias laughed. "I know, I know. But don't worry: An Acorn always pays their debts."

Code Red's optics narrowed. "That's from Game of Thrones, you copycat fuck!"

Elias shrugged. "What did you expect? Something from a much older movie or T.V. series?"

Code Red scoffed. "Not many that have that choice of words though."

"Speaking of choice of words, you need to watch your language, Commander." Elias said. "There is an infant upstairs, and she can quite possibly hear you."

"Whatever." Code Red said.

"Oh, and I'm also a squirrel, not a cat." Elias said; which caused the others in the room to burst out laughing.

Code Red rolled his optics. "Oh come on!"

Sally got out of her fit of laughter and said: "That'll teach you to swear when there's infants present, Red."

"Oh come on, swearing doesn't hurt nobody." Code Red said.

"But it does offend some people." Elias said. "My wife included."

"Not to mention Vanilla." Sally added, reminding Code Red of Cream's mother.

"Now there's a highly strung bitch if I ever saw one." Code Red remarked.

"Uh, what were we just saying about your language, Commander?" Elias said, raising an eyebrow.

Code Red looked between them and shouted: "Oh for fucking hell's sake!" Code Red spat as he stormed out of the room.

Sally sighed. "Totally called that. He'll be angry for hours after this."

Elias nodded. He'd been on the business end of Code Red's temper, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. "But nonetheless, back to business. When shall we discuss strategy?"

"Tomorrow." Sally said. "The day after, we head out and attack the Defoliator's site of construction. Catch them unawares."

Elias nodded. "Sounds good to me." Holding out his hand, he and his sister shook hands, solidifying the agreement. "See you tomorrow, sister."

"See you tomorrow." Sally said. Turning to Showdown, Sally said: "You'd better brief you men on this. They'll want to know."

"Yes, princess." Showdown said.

Sally nodded and walked out, several thoughts occupying her mind.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day, 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 2011, 10:30 am.**_

The Freedom Fighters stepped into their seats while the Autobots filed in.

Code Red watched all this with a concerned look, for Shockshot still had not returned, or been seen. The whole situation reeked of treachery on the part of Shockshot, who could have switched sides and told the Decepticons and Robotnik that the Autobots and Freedom Fighters were planning a strike on the Defoliator. Then again, Shockshot was hard to figure out. Sometimes, he merely disappeared, only to reappear sometimes the next day, sometimes a week later. When confronted about it, Shockshot had often said, albeit rudely, that it was none of Code Red's or anyone's business. Unfortunately for Shockshot, this only heightened Code Red's suspicions that he was now a double agent. He was suddenly startled by a question from Optimus, who was standing close to him.

"Does something bother you, Code Red?" Optimus asked, noticing Code Red's expression.

"Yes." Code Red answered. "It's Shockshot. He hasn't shown up since last night. No sight of him, no reporting in, nothing. It stinks of treason in that respect. Who knows what he's up to?"

Optimus nodded understanding and said: "Do not be so worried, Code Red. If Shockshot meant ill, he would likely have done so."

Code Red frowned. "That might not be the case with Shockshot. He may have been biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to betray us."

"Even so, it is merely pointless speculation unless proven." Optimus advised. "Be mindful of his actions, but don't confront him should he return. We shall know upon the attack tomorrow."

Code Red nodded. "Perhaps." The two Autobot commanders fell silent as Sally and Elias entered the room, the two of them having finished discussing strategy.

Sally eyed each and every one of the people in the room before saying: "Make no mistake everyone. This is going to be our toughest test yet. Reconnaissance has discovered the Defoliator's construction site, and we have got an idea of what their guards are like." At this, Nicole materialised, manifesting a diagram of the construction site.

Everyone's eyes and optics widened at the sight of the Defoliator. It was the size of a large artillery gun, and looked like it was also mobile, with treads like the ones found on tanks on it. Around the area, hundreds upon hundreds of SWAT bots could be seen patrolling, combined with about an entire battalion of Decepticon drones.

"As you can see," Nicole began, "The Defoliator is basically an artillery gun. But unfortunately, it's heavily armoured, so we're going to need a specialised team to enter it, find its main reactor, and destroy it from the inside."

"Sounds like a tall order." Code Red remarked.

"Honestly Code Red, I agree." Sally said. "But it isn't impossible. As we all know, anything is possible."

"Indeed." Optimus said. "How do you plan on neutralising this weapon?"

Sally nodded. "I was just about to tell you. Basically, the plan is similar to what usually happens on a routine raid, except on a larger scale. The Autobots will spearhead a head-on assault with Elias' forces, while a selected team of Freedom Fighters infiltrates the Defoliator and plants explosives. Once the team has gotten out of there, we will detonate the bombs-″

"-and give Robotnik an extremely good reason to butt-fuck Snively." Code Red finished.

Everybody in the room exploded into laughter, while Sally stared at Code Red, shaking her head in disbelief while holding in her laughter. Soon, she was laughing too, joining the multitude of people in laughter.

After what seemed like an eternity, the laughter died down, the seriousness being drawn back onto the faces of everyone.

Sally said: "Yes, once the bombs are detonated of course."

"Yeah, that is, _if_ we can detonate them." Geoffrey Saint John said, standing up and taking position. Eyeing everyone carefully, he began: "In my honest opinion, this entire plan is suicide. We're talking about launching a full scale assault on a heavily guarded part of Robotropolis, that will likely get us all killed. Is that what we all want? To die in pursuit of completing an impossible mission? Because to be perfectly honest, I fancy staying alive, and staying here. Why should we give our lives? Why don't we just leave Knothole, and find somewhere else, somewhere safer to live? Let Robotnik keep his new toy. It's not as if-″

"Geoffrey, just shut up. Nobody needs or wants to hear you spout all your negativity. Keep your opinions to yourself." Sonic interrupted.

"I would ask the same of you, Hedgehog." Geoffrey said. "I outrank you, so I suggest you do it instead of me."

"Geoffrey, that's enough." Sally said firmly. "Go back to your seat, and keep your mouth shut. Otherwise, there will be consequences."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "Talk about favouritism." He growled as he reluctantly obliged.

"Thank you, Geoffrey." Sally said. "I'll see you in my office after the meeting." Turning to everyone else, Sally asked: "Is everybody clear with the plan?"

In response, every head nodded.

"Good. Now head home, and go about your business. But tomorrow, be ready to move out. This is war." Sally said. "Dismissed."

Everyone rose from their seats and left, save for Code Red, who soon faced Sally.

"Something wrong, Code Red?" Sally asked.

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. Shockshot hasn't been seen since what happened yesterday, and I'm concerned that he might have betrayed us to the Decepticons. What if we succeed tomorrow, only to find the entire village missing, or even slaughtered?"

Sally nodded. "I've been thinking along the same lines. But I highly doubt it, Code Red. Shockshot is many things, and I don't treacherous is one of them. You said it yourself: He is a loyal Autobot."

"Well right now, I'm not all that sure." Code Red replied. "Shockshot's attitude, along with some of his habits have me suspicious. I can't help but wonder whether he's switched allegiance."

Sally sighed. "I see where you're coming from, Red. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. And besides, we don't know. If we do see Shockshot with the Decepticons, then by all means, treat him as an enemy. But until such a time comes, don't treat him with suspicion. It may only serve to alienate him further than what happened last night did."

Code Red reluctantly nodded. "I understand, Sally." Turning to leave, he was stopped by Sally saying:

"Red, don't go away thinking I don't believe in your suspicions. I do. But I don't act upon them unless I have definitive cause to worry. And right now, I do have cause to worry. Try to forget about it for now, but don't let it out of your mind. If Shockshot is indeed a traitor, then I wouldn't be surprised."

Code Red nodded, and walked out of the room, transforming and driving away.

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

Sally climbed out of bed and walked onto the balcony of the hut she shared with Sonic, breathing in the cool night-time air. For most of the day, she'd been thinking on what Code Red had said, and had come to the conclusion that Code Red could in fact be right. Shockshot could currently be betraying them to the Decepticons. Other than that, she was starting to develop a feeling that something extremely bad was going to happen tomorrow. What that something was, she couldn't tell. But deep down, she knew something was going to go down, something that would affect everything. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know. But currently, she couldn't help but think it would be bad.

"Something bothering you, Sal?"

Sally turned to find her cerulean boyfriend leaning on the doorframe, looking at her with a concerned look. "I'm fine, Sonic. I… just needed some fresh air."

Sonic frowned and walked over, pressing his head against Sally's. "Sal, come on. There's nothing you can't tell me."

Sally sighed and relented, saying: "I've been thinking on something Code Red said earlier, and I can't help but think that something bad's going to happen tomorrow. Be it Shockshot betraying us, or something else. I just can't tell."

Sonic lifted her head up by the chin. "I'm guessing one of the things you suspect might happen is one or both of us dying."

Sally nodded. "Yes. And it's a thought I can't bear. You mean so much to me, Sonic, and more besides. If I lost you… I don't know what'd I'd do."

Sonic sighed, a sound most uncharacteristic coming from him. "And you know how much you mean to me, Sal. I couldn't bear to lose you either."

"I know." Sally said. Slowly, their faces came closer, and their lips met. Except this wasn't like any other kiss they had shared. This was one containing all the love they had for one another, and then some. They knew it could very well be their last ever kiss, and they wanted the other to know how much they cared. Neither could tell how long they kissed for, but neither cared. As long as they were together.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic looked as deeply as he could into Sally's sapphire-like eyes, the beautiful blue eyes he loved looking into so much. "I love you, Sally. Always have, always will."

Sally's lips curved into the warm smile Sonic was accustomed to seeing from his royal girlfriend every day. "Not as much as I love you, Sonic." She sighed before saying: "Could you promise me something?"

Sonic nodded. "Whatever you want, I promise, I'll do it."

Sally wet her lips. "Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, you'll never leave me."

Sonic nodded. "Sally Acorn, You have my word. I'd never leave your side unless we were forced to."

Sally smiled and said: "That's the spirit, Sonic." With this, their lips met once again, except this time, Sally pushed Sonic onto the bed, the two making out until passing into a fitful sleep, dreaming of success and a future.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. Sorry if the little bit of romance is a little corny. But still, there are still a couple of questions abounding:**

 **1: You can all probably guess this, but something bad _is_ going to happen next chapter. The question is: _WHAT?!_**

 **2: Where is Shockshot? (I'm still not telling y'all)**

 **As with my previous chapter, please leave your thoughts in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Assault

**Chapter 6: Assault**

 _ **Outside Robotropolis,18**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 2011, 10:00 am**_

Code Red shifted into robot mode and looked at the Defoliator, his face moulding into a scowl of immense disgust. He'd heard of how The Fallen had tried to destroy the Earth by using the Star Harvester to destroy the sun two years before in 2009, and his disgust had been evident. Now he was faced with a weapon similar to the Star Harvester, but much smaller, and with an even more malign directive. Raising his finger to his personal communicator, Code Red said: "Everybody in position?"

"We are." Sally replied via the comms, suggesting that she and the Knothole Freedom Fighters were in their position.

Optimus joined Code Red and squatted, glaring at one Decepticon in particular: Megatron. The Decepticon leader was behind the Defoliator, conferring with Wildfire and Soundwave. "It appears we may be expected, Code Red. You may have been right about Shockshot after all."

Code Red scowled. "Fuck Shockshot for now. We have a job to do."

"I agree with Code Red." Elias said, joining the two commanding Autobots. He was still wearing his military uniform, except it now had an armoured vest covering it, and a combat helmet now replaced his crown. In his hands was a modified M16 Assault Rifle, with hybrid sight and a grenade launcher, along with laser sight and extended magazines, outfitted with rounds designed to harm Transformers. Hanging from his hip was his combat knife, and a 44. Magnum Revolver, also modified to fire anti-Transformer rounds. He was also armed with various grenades. Shouldering his rifle, Elias took something else out: A detonator.

Code Red smirked. Prior to the assault, they had set charges near key positions around the Defoliator so that when detonated, it would throw the enemy completely off guard, giving the combined force just the opportunity they needed to attack. Now all that was needed, was to wait for the best possible opportunity to do so. One wrong move and the mission would go wrong quicker than the time it took Megatron to kill the Autobot Jazz.

Optimus wasn't saying anything; merely kept glaring at Megatron. _Today, your tyranny ends,_ Optimus thought to himself.

Elias said nothing as well, but he was looking up to where his family's greatest enemy stood, looking over the site like a general over his army. _Today, your scheme to end this rebellion ends. That much I promise._ Suddenly, he saw an opportunity. Turning to Code Red, he looked at the Autobot, their eyes meeting.

Code Red saw what he was thinking and nodded, mouthing: _Now._

Elias smiled as he hit the detonation button, bringing forth a massive explosion that obliterated an entire squad of Decepticons, and damaged a nearby Decepticon tank. Smiling at his handiwork, Elias roared the only word that was appropriate: _**"ATTACK!"**_

* * *

 _ **With Megatron and Wildfire…**_

The explosion caused both ranking Decepticons to flinch and manifest their weapons; Megatron his fusion cannon, Wildfire his riot cannon. Looking at the site of the explosion, the next thing they heard was a massive roar, as twenty-two Autobots, with Optimus Prime and Code Red at their head, with a large army of Mobians charged out and began attacking the Decepticons.

"Lord Megatron, we are under attack." Soundwave said.

Megatron snapped round to face Soundwave. "Tell me something I _don't_ know, Soundwave. Now call for reinforcements!"

Soundwave nodded and started calling for reinforcements.

Megatron turned to Wildfire. "We had better win this battle, Wildfire. Otherwise, I shall kill you and have someone more capable sent in your place!"

Wildfire made to reply, but closed his mouth and began barking orders at the Decepticons around him. Turning, he saw Code Red, who had both his combat blades out, and was fighting his way towards him. Wildfire smirked before his optics fell on Ironhide. Nodding approvingly, he walked towards the Autobot veteran, who turned to face him.

"We meet again, Ironhide. Prepared to finish what was started two days past and battle me personally?" Wildfire asked.

Ironhide rolled his shoulders and growled. "If you don't mind." At this, he completely tackled Wildfire, sending him and the Decepticon general sprawling.

Megatron, meanwhile, was leisurely strolling towards Optimus, who was standing not too far away. "Optimus Prime. At last."

Optimus remained standing, snarling back: "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So you keep saying." Megatron replied calmly before yelling: "Then prepare to fall!" At this, he charged.

Optimus charged as well, an almost feral growl escaping his vocal processors as the two sworn enemies met in the space between them and locked up like a pair of professional wrestlers.

As this happened, Code Red was cutting down a Decepticon drone, taking off a leg and stabbing down, burying his blade deeply into the spark of the drone, keeping it there until the corpse was finished shaking. Ripping the blade from the drone's chest, Code Red turned to his men and shouted: **"COME ON!"** before turning to the rest of the Decepticons and closing with them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, With the Knothole Freedom Fighters…**_

The moment the sounds of battle began, Sally turned and tapped Sonic on the shoulder, who turned. "It time, Sal?"

Sally nodded. "It's time, Sonic."

Sonic sighed before leaning in and giving Sally the most passionate kiss he could, knowing what could happen today.

Sally sighed sadly into the kiss, knowing that it could be the last time she and Sonic experienced it. Turning to Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, she said: "I would have wanted to make this short, but I knew that wouldn't happen. The thing is, in case any or all of us don't survive this, I just want you all to know, that you're the best friends a person like me can ask for. Not to mention the best team members a team leader can ask for. We've been through so much together, One could think that we've practically grown up already, even though we're only teenagers. But the fact remains that today, one, two, or even all of us may perish. So, in case one of those people is me, I have a few things I want to say to everyone."

Turning to Rotor, Sally said: "Rotor, you're one of the biggest geniuses I've ever known. The equipment you've made and the things you've invented make you a valuable team member any team would be lucky to have. Granted, you can be clumsy, but sometimes, a bit of clumsiness isn't necessarily a bad thing. On another note, your calm has helped us through so many situations in the past, anyone who isn't calm should take lessons from you."

Rotor beamed as he heard this, with tears crawling down his cheeks.

Sally soon turned to Antoine. "Now, Antoine, I admit you've not been the best person to have on this team, but everyone here has their merits. Certainly, you can be cowardly, but at least you're attempting to overcome those fears. Just keep working on them, and one day, I think you'll be a great fighter, just like the rest of us. All you have to do is try."

Antoine nodded, although he still looked slightly worried.

Next, Sally turned to Bunnie. "Bunnie… Where could I possibly start? I mean, you are, hands down, the best friend a girl like me could have. Apart from Sonic, or me, you're the one keeping us all together, whether it be saying something supportive, or being just plain yourself. The thing is, no matter what happens, you're always there for people. And that's why I'm proud to call you my best friend. Always, and for as long as we live."

Bunnie nodded as well, tears falling from her face as she hugged Sally.

Finally, Sally turned to Sonic. "Sonic… We've been together for almost a year now… And over that time, I've realised that in reality, while I may be the actual leader, in fact, you've been the one leading us this entire time. I'll admit, while you can be utterly irritating at times due to that ego of yours, as well as your general reckless behaviour, it's that which made me fall for you. And in case you're wondering… The past year we've been together: I don't regret a single bit, and to be perfectly frank, I could not be happier ever since you confessed your feelings to me that night when you and Code Red rescued me from Robotnik and Wildfire. And I wouldn't change a single fucking thing."

Sonic fought to control himself, but could not as the two lovers met in one final kiss, tears streaming down their faces as their lips met for what could be the final time.

Breaking the kiss, Sally looked at everyone before saying; "Now that's out of my system: Let's do this. For everyone that has fallen before us fighting Robotnik."

Everyone gave a mighty cheer as they headed out.

Sonic and Sally soon did their signature handshake, once again finishing with an almighty: "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" They shouted as they joined the others, and ran into the chaos.

* * *

 _ **With Ironhide and Wildfire…**_

Ironhide rolled under the blast from Wildfire's riot cannon and elbowed the Decepticon hard in the face with a massive grunt, knocking him back.

Staggering back, Wildfire grabbed Ironhide's next punch, and countered with a fierce punch of his own to Ironhide's gut, winding the veteran. Pushing him away, Wildfire spat out some of the energon leaking from his mouth and wiped away the rest, scowling at the Autobot. "Bah! Old man, you are past your prime. Why did you not hang up your weapons when it was time to?"

Ironhide scoffed. "As long as the universe has scum like you infecting it, I will always be there to clean you out."

"A noble sentiment." Wildfire growled. "But one that will most likely get you killed!" With this, Wildfire once again charged Ironhide, who grimly readied himself.

* * *

 _ **Code Red's position…**_

Code Red parried a SWAT bot's feeble attempt at attack and downed it with a blast to the robot's face, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "These guys are far too easy to kill." Code Red muttered to himself as he manifested his left hand arm blade and waded further into the chaos, grabbing a Decepticon drone from behind and stabbing it through the back before throwing it into the haze of Decepticons. A second one came at Code Red, whose training kicked in. Rolling back to avoid the Decepticon's attack, Code Red fired twice, catching it in the leg, and the head, killing it. Turning, Code Red beheaded a third and left a fourth struggling to keep its key components inside of it. Suddenly, Code Red found himself blasted to one side, slamming into a bunch of Decepticon drones, which he quickly took care of before registering this new threat, only saying one thing: "Oh fuck…"

Standing before him, towering over most of the transformers in the area, was a Decepticon Leaper, which quickly registered its attention on him.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Code Red thought: _fuck this!_ And charged the Leaper.

The Leaper did the same, except it almost glided towards him, mostly due to the two large jet engines on its back, which Code Red vaguely remembered from his training was a Leaper's weak spot.

Smirking, Code Red manifested both arm blades, and leapt over the Leaper, slashing at its back. Unfortunately, Code Red only grazed said area before being smashed away with one of the Leaper's big-ass arm blades. Luckily for Code Red, he was struck with the flat of the weapon, whereas were it the sharp part, he'd be in two halves on the floor right now, and Code Red had no intention of ending up like Jazz at this moment in time.

Using the momentum to roll backwards, Code Red manifested his arm cannons and fired at the Leaper with all he had, before he remembered how heavily armoured the fronts of Leapers were. "FUCK!" Code Red snarled, before he suddenly saw the Leaper jump into the air, one of its blades raised ready to plunge into the ground. Rolling his eyes, Code Red rolled out of the way before quickly turning and firing at the Leaper's back. Luckily, this was met with a lot more success, and in no time, the Leaper was a smoking heap.

Code Red smiled cockily and turned; finding himself facing two more Leapers. "Oh come the fuck on!" Code Red shouted. "I just beat one of you!"

Luckily, he didn't need to beat the other two, as suddenly, they both fell, massive holes in their backs.

Code Red looked up and glared at the Autobot who had saved his hide. "About time, Warpath."

Warpath chuckled. He was a massive Autobot, red in colour, with a massive tank cannon protruding from his chest, which showed that he transformed into a tank, which was unusual, due to his colouring. "Sorry, Red. Couldn't help watch you squirm."

"Calling me Red, huh, Warpath? Speak for yourself, Big Red!" Code Red shot back. He and Warpath were both former students of Ironhide, but Warpath had graduated first. They were still a team though, and old friends.

Warpath burst out laughing as the two waded back into the battle, taking down any Decepticon or SWAT bot in their path.

* * *

 _ **With the Knothole Freedom Fighters…**_

"Sal, get down!" Sonic shouted as he dragged Sally down, thus saving her from losing her head to a stray round fired from a nearby Decepticon drone.

Sally got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks."

Sonic shrugged. "So, how many do you owe me now? That's…" Before he could finish, Sally tackled him out of the way of another stray round fired.

Looking down at her boyfriend, Sally said: "Back to whatever number it was before you just saved my head."

Sonic rolled his eyes and quickly pecked Sally on the lips before getting up, re-joining the other Freedom Fighters.

Looking around, Sally saw the battle. To say it was heavy was an understatement. Decepticon and SWAT bot reinforcements were pouring in from an undisclosed location, but thankfully, everyone had found their footing and the battle was going well. From her position, Sally could see Optimus Prime and Megatron slugging it out a few metres away. Also from her position, Sally could see Ironhide battling Wildfire, and for the veteran, it wasn't going well. Next, she saw Code Red, who was fighting alongside a red coloured Autobot she didn't recognise. _Must be a new one,_ Sally thought. But most importantly, she could see the Defoliator, which was a few metres away from them. For some obscene reason, the door leading inside was open.

"Zat's too easy for my linking." Antoine said.

"It's _liking,_ Antoine." Rotor said with a hint of annoyance.

"Nevertheless, he has a point." Sally said in support of Antoine's statement. "This is almost too easy. I'm suspecting a trap."

"So what's the plan, Sally-Girl?" Bunnie asked.

"We spring the trap! Sonic said eagerly as he jumped up and sprinted inside.

Sally said nothing, merely rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend, in turn followed by the other Freedom Fighters.

* * *

 _ **With Optimus and Megatron…**_

Optimus blocked a backhanded blow from Megatron's arm blade with his own two blades only to find himself doubled over with a knee to the gut.

Stepping away from Optimus, Megatron rammed the sole of his foot right into the side of Optimus' face, smiling sadistically as he watched the metal from Optimus' face fly.

Optimus fell to the floor, about to get up before rolling out of the way of a stomp to the face and retaliating with a right hand to the face, leaping up and drop kicked Megatron back a few paces. Rolling his neck, Optimus rolled his shoulders before facing Megatron once again.

Megatron shook his head in disgust. "Why do you persist in battling me, Prime? You're merely delaying the inevitability of your defeat, and the beginning of the Decepticon's rule over the universe!"

"You're deluding yourself if you believe that, Megatron." Optimus replied. "Today, only one of us is walking away from this under their own power."

"And by the spark of The Fallen, it will be me." Megatron declared as he charged.

Optimus rolled away from Megatron's charge before sprouting his right arm blade and burying it up to his wrist into Megatron's back.

Megatron roared before turning, receiving a punch to the face and being kicked away.

Instantly going on the attack, Optimus turned and hit Megatron in the gut with a back kick followed by a one-two to the face and another back-kick, this time, to the face, taking Megatron off of his feet and falling to the ground. Wasting little time, Optimus leapt onto Megatron, the two rolling around on the floor like schoolboys fighting on the playground.

Megatron regained the advantage, using his superior size and strength to wind up on top of Optimus, raising his blade for a final blow. Suddenly, he found himself being fired upon by someone else. Falling back, Megatron saw that it was Bumblebee, one of Optimus' most loyal soldiers. "How touching." Megatron said before lashing out with a kick that sent the much smaller Autobot literally flying into the side of the Defoliator, making a dent in the weapon's armour. Advancing on Bumblebee, Megatron would have delivered a coup de grace had it not been for Optimus tackling him away from Bumblebee.

Megatron got up and faced his hated enemy once more. "You disgust me. Why do you persist in allowing the weak to live, when all they do is perish?"

"Because were you to care more about your troops, Megatron, you'd find that big things do sometimes come in small packages." Optimus retorted.

"Bah!" Megatron bellowed. "Your words are as asinine as an antelope besting a lion on Earth."

"You'd be surprised." Optimus said darkly before once again leaping at Megatron, who was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ironhide and Wildfire…**_

Wildfire cackled as he parried an oncoming blow from Ironhide and kicked the Autobot back, ducking an attempt at a haymaker and responded with one of his own, sending the veteran flying back. Continuing to walk to Ironhide, Wildfire blocked Ironhide's attempt at a kick, but found himself surprised when Ironhide spun around, kicking at Wildfire with his free leg and doubling the Decepticon general over.

Allowing no time, Ironhide landed two punches to Wildfire's face, connected with a knee to Wildfire's gut, lashed out with a kick to Wildfire's face while the Decepticon was doubled over and concluded his assault by sprouting his two cannons, and firing them at point blank range into Wildfire, who was thrown back by the force of the blast.

Looking up, Wildfire once again spat a piece of shrapnel from his mouth. "Impressive. It appears the old dog still has a bite."

"Of course." Ironhide replied. "I may be old, but no dog, no matter how old he is, loses their bite."

Wildfire scoffed. "But eventually, they do. And today, that is exactly what will happen to you!" He made to charge, but found himself tackled into a wall by another Autobot. Pushing the Autobot away, he once again found himself staring down his hated enemy: Code Red.

"Ready for another round, Wildfire?" Code Red said, smirking as he sprouted his blades.

Rolling his shoulders, Wildfire sprouted his own blade. "I was beginning to wonder whether we would have a chance to do battle today."

"Well, guess you drew the lucky number in today's lottery!" Code Red said as he and Wildfire instantly charged one another, their blades meeting like a clash of cymbals.

Ironhide smiled before turning to see a certain Decepticon headed his way: Rampart.

"Once again, we face each other." The larger Decepticon said. "A pity you will not last as long against me as the last time."

"Then prepare to be surprised, you obsolete Decepti-chop." Ironhide spat as the two heavyweight Cybertronians locked up.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Knothole Freedom Fighters…**_

"This is too easy." Sally said as the team walked into the Defoliator's control room.

Sonic was not about to disagree. It was so easy heading into here, he felt insulted. And that was not an easy feat to accomplish with the blue blur. Finally entering the room, they looked around, eyes widening.

"This wasn't made for SWAT bots to operate." Sally said, stating the obvious at the sight of the Cybertronian sized chairs, big enough to house any Transformer.

"I can see zat…" Antoine said, his knees now shaking from fear.

Bunnie looked at Antoine and placed a hand on Antoine's shoulder. "Don't worry, Antoine. We'll find a way. We always have."

Antoine looked at the hand on his shoulder and blushed instantly, looking away to avoid Bunnie noticing.

Sally noticed this and stifled a giggle, seeing that Antoine's crush on Bunnie was affecting him this way. Turning, she could see Sonic looking around as well, the scowl on her boyfriend's face evident. Walking over, Sally asked: "Something bothering you, Sonic?"

The cerulean speedster nodded. "How're we going to be able to get up to the key areas? I got a funny feeling we're in over our heads in this instance, Sal."

"We were in over our heads when we started these missions against Robotnik, sweetie." Sally said gently. "This is no different. Like Bunnie said, we'll find a way." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. Turning to Bunnie, Sally asked: "Didn't you say you had rocket boosters on your legs?"

Bunnie nodded. "Oh yeah." Motioning to Sally, she said: "Throw over the bombs. Me and Antoine'll plant them."

Sally gingerly obliged, which was understandable as she was throwing them high explosives.

Luckily, Bunnie caught them, grabbed Antoine, and together, they flew up onto the main control panel.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Rotor said, grinning.

"Who said we weren't?" Sonic said.

Sally smiled. Now hopefully, barring any interruptions, they could get down to destroying this weapon, and saving everyone they cared about.

Bunnie had just finished wiring the bombs she was currently planting when suddenly, her enhanced hearing picked up something coming their way. Turning around, her eyes widened as she shouted: "Incoming!"

Sally and Sonic turned, and barely dodged as something eerily similar to Sonic flew past.

Getting up, Sonic looked up at their would be assailant and scowled. "Really? Now I'm officially offended!"

Sally looked up too, and she could see why.

Standing in front of them, was an almost exact robotic copy of Sonic, except that the chest had some sort of turbine, and the eyes were not an emerald green, but simply red, like a Decepticon's eyes.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Wildfire…**_

Code Red ducked under an overhead swipe by Wildfire and back-flipped away to create some space between him and Wildfire, who advanced on him quickly. Parrying a jab from Wildfire, Code Red used the momentum to turn and back-kick Wildfire in the jaw, knocking the Decepticon away further. Keeping on the attack, Code Red jabbed at Wildfire's gut before revealing that attack to be a feint, instead lashing out with his foot and kicking Wildfire again, following it up with a double stab attempt to the Decepticon's spark.

Wildfire parried the blow, using the momentum to his favour and landing a bone jarring left hand to the face of Code Red, sending the smaller Transformer staggering back. Stepping forward, Wildfire kicked Code Red further, knocking the Autobot Commander on his butt and stabbing down at Code Red.

Rolling backwards, Code Red barely avoided the blow, and jumped at Wildfire, kicking him away with an unorthodox dropkick. Unfortunately, this put Code Red in the same predicament, forcing him to roll out of the way _again._ This time though, Code Red retracted his right arm blade, leapt at Wildfire, and staggered the larger Transformer with a fierce right hand, following it up by stabbing at Wildfire's face with his left hand blade. The arm was caught though, and Code Red found himself lifted up high.

Wildfire took the time to look Code Red in the eye. "What were you saying about winning today's lottery?"

"I meant that cause you wanted to fight me, you jackass." Code Red said. "Couldn't you realise that was a joke?"

"I never joke, Code Red." Wildfire snarled before turning and throwing Code Red into a horde of Decepticon drones.

Code Red got up and took down several Decepticon drones before being grabbed once more by Wildfire and thrown again, this time, landing just outside the door to the Defoliator's control area. Getting up again, Code Red readied himself.

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief as he stepped closer to Code Red, the two once more facing each other.

* * *

 _ **Back with the Knothole Freedom Fighters…**_

The group continued to look at the metallic replica of Sonic, who did the same to them.

"PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: DETECTED. FREEDOM FIGHTERS. EXECUTING PRIMARY DIRECTIVE." The metallic Sonic said, his voice an eerie robotic monotone. Suddenly, it charged Sonic, who still had Sally at his side.

Acting quickly, Sonic pushed Sally aside and leapt over the metallic Sonic, quickly spin-dashing the metallic replica of himself. However, much to the blue blur's surprise, the metallic duplicate of him dodged, and turned to him.

"TARGET IDENTIFICATION: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. DIRECTIVE: KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" The metal Sonic growled before it rocketed towards Sonic.

Sonic dodged and attempted to spin dash the doppelganger again, but once more the Metal Sonic dodged, this time turning with almost blinding speed and slashing at Sonic.

Crying out, Sonic staggered back, clutching his right cheek. Removing his hand, Sonic's eyes widened as he saw blood, feeling hot blood crawling down his face. Hot blood. _**His**_ blood.

Sally's eyes widened. She had seldom seen Sonic hurt, much less bleed. If this metal clone of him could do that, then it was a lot more dangerous than anything Robotnik had created before. She looked to Bunnie, who nodded and jetted towards the metal Sonic, tackling the doppelganger full force.

The metal Sonic shot up and slashed at Bunnie, who dodged and landed a high kick that knocked the clone back.

Pressing her attack, Bunnie went for a punch, but the Metal Sonic grabbed her metal arm, and swung her into the wall, almost ripping Bunnie's mechanical arm off in the process.

"Bunnie!" Sally cried out as she made to assist her friend. Almost instantly, Metal Sonic shot in front of her.

"TARGET IDENTIFICATION: PRINCESS SALLY ACORN." The Metal Sonic droned. "NEW PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: BRING THE PRINCESS TO ROBOTNIK."

Sally grit her teeth. "You'll have to kill me first!" proceeding to launch a kick at Sonic's mechanical doppelganger, connecting well and causing the Metal Sonic's armour to dent where she had hit it. Almost instantly, she regretted it, as she soon hopped away, holding her leg.

"MY TURN." The Metal Sonic growled as it charged her, only to be spin-dashed in mid-air by Sonic.

"Sorry, Metal Me; but no-one goes near my girl unless I say they can. Your fight's with me." Sonic said.

"No; it's against both me, and him." Sally said, standing defiant.

The Metal Sonic looked at them both before saying: "SO BE IT." And jetting towards them.

Sonic intercepted him head on, grappling with the doppelganger before being thrown back a few metres.

Sally soon went on the offensive, but grunted as she felt something very sharp slash her across the cheek, feeling her blood begin to crawl down her face. Staggering back she barely dodged another slash at her head and kicked at the metal clone of Sonic, catching it in the back. Both turned at the same time and charged, with Bunnie suddenly intercepting it.

"Ah ain't done with you yet!" Bunnie said defiantly. But she soon was, as Metal Sonic simply grabbed her robotic arm, and completely tore it off.

* * *

The agonised howl that escaped Bunnie's lips was indescribable as the arm was torn off. She'd thought she knew pain. Yet now she prayed for something as sweet as pain. Promptly, she fell to the floor, clutching the stump.

Metal Sonic dropped the arm next to her, stomped on Bunnie's left leg, and faced Sally once more.

Sally, however, was looking at Bunnie, then, she looked at Metal Sonic. Something began building in Sally's consciousness, something that built up so quickly, Sally could only register the emotion in her mind: Rage. Forgetting about anything else, she charged.

Metal Sonic did nothing else but wait until she was close enough, before ducking Sally's attempt at a kick and slashing her across the back, cutting into Sally's flesh and drawing blood again.

Crying out in pain, Sally fell to one knee, before forcing herself back up and lashing out at Metal Sonic again, who dodged again, this time, slashing Sally across the side of her body, and doing it again above her knee.

Staggering back once again, Sally looked up and made to attack again, but felt Metal Sonic's claws slash her across the left side of her belly. Grimacing, Sally fell to her knees, clutching her wound as the blood seeped through her fingers. Getting to her feet once again, she again fell to her knees.

Metal Sonic walked up to her and raised his claws for the kill before being spin-dashed back by Sonic, who was instantly at Sally's side. "You okay, Sal?"

Painfully, the princess nodded. "I'll live."

Sonic nodded and picked her up bridal style, turning to Rotor and Antoine. "Get Bunnie! We're hightailing it outta here!"

"What about the mission?" Sally asked.

"Not now, Sal!" Sonic said before he zoomed out of the area, taking her to their point of extraction before returning for Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, taking them back too. Once they were all out, Sonic sighed. "We have to get out of here. The mission's failed."

Sally opened her mouth to protest, but knew that this argument couldn't be won. They had no choice but to abort the mission. Fighting back tears, Sally opened her comlink up and said: "Attention everyone; this is Sally Acorn. Mission is a failure, I repeat, mission is a failure. Abort the mission, I repeat, abort."

* * *

 **Well, that's a bummer. So, the mission has failed, and Sally has ordered the mission to be aborted. Luckily for you, my dear readers, this book is far from over. So see you next chapter. Hopefully, it should be up by next weekend. If not, then, my apologies. Please leave your reviews, and for now, have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Full Retreat

**Chapter 7: Full Retreat**

The moment he heard the words through the com-link, Code Red could hardly believe his servos. They were aborting the mission? _What the hell happened?_ Code Red wondered. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. He soon regretted this temporary lapse, as Wildfire's foot soon met his face, sending him flying back. As he rose to his feet, he could hear Optimus crying out:

"Autobots, retreat! This mission is a failure!"

"I'd listen to Optimus if I were you, Code Red." Wildfire growled as he walked up.

Code Red watched them go and said: "We're not done yet, Wildfire."

Wildfire smiled sadistically. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said before charging.

Code Red met him head on, the two enemies crossing blades in a flurry of blows, neither letting up. As soon as they stopped for a breather, they were back fighting again. As he cut and thrust at Wildfire, he heard Ironhide bellow:

"Code Red! We need to get out of here!"

Backward rolling away, Code Red saw Ironhide beckoning for him to head over.

"Better hurry up and decide, Code Red. Or I might just decide for you." Wildfire taunted.

Code Red gritted his teeth. He desperately wanted to continue battling Wildfire. But the mission was being aborted, so he had no choice but to retreat. He was interrupted by Wildfire shouting:

" _TIME'S UP!"_

Before Code Red could react, he found himself being sent flying back.

Getting back to his feet, he saw Wildfire charging him once again. Rolling underneath, Code Red parried a blow that would have cost him his arm and rolled under another that would have left him in two separated halves. But as he turned around, he once again felt Wildfire's foot smash him in the face, knocking him down. Code Red moved to get up, but found Wildfire's blade at his throat.

"Well, isn't this just too bad?" Wildfire taunted. "Once again, you get an 'A' for effort, but to defeat me, you need to put in more effort."

Code Red shook his head. "After one year, you're still using that joke? I'm disappointed."

"Not as disappointed as your brother will be once he finds you have joined him in the Well." Wildfire spat as he raised his blade.

Code Red could have waited for death. But instead, he rolled backwards and readied himself, just as Wildfire's blade breezed past his head by an inch. But instead of Wildfire, he saw someone tackling Wildfire into the wall. Someone he had not expected to see today.

"Shockshot?!" Code Red said in disbelief.

The old man of Code Red's team turned, facing his Commanding Officer. "Of course it's me, Code Red? You see any other Autobot like me around here? And Warpath don't count."

Code Red rolled his eyes. "Where were you the last day and a half?"

"No time to explain, Commander. Just get the fuck out of here. I'll hold these bastards off." Shockshot said.

Code Red blinked. _Did he just call me Commander?_ Code Red wondered.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking like that twin tailed runt, get a fucking move on!" Shockshot spat.

Code Red rolled his optics once more before turning to leave, running to Ironhide.

"About time you got over here." Ironhide said.

"Sorry, Wildfire wasn't willing to let me leave." Code Red said.

"I could see that." Ironhide replied bluntly.

"Why are we aborting anyway? What went wrong?"

"Something attacked the Knothole Freedom Fighters while they were attempting to plant the bombs. It wounded Sally and mutilated Bunnie." Ironhide replied.

"By Primus." Code Red remarked. "Are they-"

"No time to talk now, we need to move!" Ironhide said.

"What about Shockshot?" Code Red asked. "We can't just leave him!"

"We can't let people die like idiots either; we need to move!" Ironhide roared, grabbing Code Red and dragging him away.

* * *

Shockshot watched Ironhide drag Code Red away, frowning. Not that he minded that much. At least he was where he liked to be the most: In battle, taking down the Decepticons. Smashing a Decepticon brute's hammer away, Shockshot put his fist through the brute's face before dragging it to the ground. Manifesting his riot cannon, Shockshot placed a couple of well-aimed shots through two Decepticon drones, following it up by manifesting the X18 Scrapmaker he had built into his left hand and blasting through about an entire platoon of Decepticon drones with as much ease as snapping a twig. A Leaper soon came down near him and swiped at him, but mid-swing, Shockshot caught the blow and used the momentum to throw the Leaper over his shoulder with a fierce judo throw, blowing a hole through the Leaper with his riot cannon. Getting back to the fight, Shockshot rolled under the oncoming fire of a heavy gunner and took the Decepticon's head off with his bare hands.

Meanwhile, Megatron shook his head. "I grow tired of this." Turning to Wildfire, who had re-joined him, Megatron commanded: "Subdue him. I will deal with him myself."

"As you command, Megatron." Wildfire obliged, heading into battle, manifesting his own riot cannon and blasting Shockshot in the left shoulder, quickly closing with the veteran and knocking him down with a firm blow to the face. Finally, he levelled his cannon at the Autobot. "Surrender, Shockshot. You've lost."

Shockshot glared at Wildfire before reluctantly raising his hands in surrender.

"A wise decision." Wildfire said. "Rampart; show our guest to the holding cells."

"With pleasure." Rampart said gleefully as he grabbed Shockshot, who responded with a blow to the Decepticon behemoth's face.

"I ain't letting no wet-behind the servos Decepticon touch me." Shockshot growled.

Rampart wiped the energon from his mouth and slammed his fist into Shockshot's gut, punching him in the face as well. "You're our prisoner; You'll do what we want you to! Now come with me, you washed up scrapheap!" Grabbing Shockshot once again, Rampart dragged him away.

Shockshot smirked. _Scrapheap, eh? Once I get out of here, I'll show him who the scrapheap is._

Wildfire turned to Megatron. "Shall we pursue the other Autobots and Freedom Fighters, my Lord?"

The Decepticon leader shook his head. "No. Instead, we'll move on. I will wring the location of Knothole and all other Freedom Fighter hovels on this planet, and then we will proceed to obliterate them. But first, we shall test the Defoliator. _Now."_

Wildfire raised an eyebrow. "But Lord Megatron, we've only just got out of a battle. Shouldn't we-" Before he could say more, he felt the sting of a backhanded blow, followed by the crushing grip of Megatron's claws around his throat and being smashed against the wall.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Megatron demanded. _**"DO AS I HAVE ORDERED, OR I WILL REND YOU TO YOUR BASE ELEMENTS WHERE YOU STAND!"**_ Releasing Wildfire, Megatron turned and walked over to Robotnik, who was standing alongside the Metal Sonic with a triumphant smirk.

Reluctantly, Wildfire obliged, ordering two Decepticons to engage the firing sequence. Little did they realise, they were being watched.

* * *

 _ **Nearby…**_

Sonic's eyes widened in horror the moment he saw the two Decepticons enter the Defoliator's control room. _They're gonna fire,_ Sonic realised. He'd stayed behind to try and find out key information while the others escaped, and now he had information they desperately needed. Everyone was rallying at a nearby clearing, which judging from the angle the Defoliator was at, would be almost right in the line of fire. Stepping away, Sonic knew what he had to do. Turning, he sprinted off, headed for the rally point, with one thought on his mind: _I gotta warn them._

* * *

 _ **The Rally Point…**_

Sally winced as the medic attending her prodded the wound to her abdomen with antiseptic. Then again, not everybody was doing so well. As she thought this, she could see Bunnie, who was openly crying as they re-attached her cybernetic arm to her body. Antoine was at her side, trying to reassure her. Sally allowed herself a slight smile at that.

"Sally?"

The princess turned to see Code Red walk up to her, a stoic expression on the Autobot Commander's face. "Yes, Red?"

Code Red shook his head. "I don't get it. Why would Shockshot save me, after everything I've done?"

"I honestly don't know, Code Red." Sally replied. She looked in the direction of the entrance to the clearing, sighing. She'd sent Sonic back to the site to see what was going on. He'd obliged with heavy reluctance, as he didn't want to leave Sally in her current state.

Code Red scowled. "What happened in there, Sally? I've heard you were attacked, but by what?"

Sally shook her head. "It was some grotesque robotic clone of Sonic. One thing I could tell was that it was fast. It was able to give Sonic that cut you saw on his cheek."

"Damn. I assume it did this to you and that to Bunnie?" Code Red said, gesturing to her wounds and Bunnie's injuries.

Sally nodded. "It was too much for us to handle. Sonic might have been able to deal with it, but we were in a tight space."

"To an extent, sounds like he could have." Code Red said. "He got away with only a cut to the cheek. You however, got all this to deal with. Guess it sucks not to be Sonic right now."

Sally allowed herself a smile. Code Red had always managed to cheer her up with a joke or two when she wasn't feeling the best.

"Sally?"

Sally turned to this time see Elias, who was walking up. "Elias, for the record, I-"

"Don't fret, little sister." Elias said. "I'm not here to scold you. Just to check up on you. When I saw you get here, you weren't in the best condition."

Sally scowled. "I know. Bunnie even less." She made to say more when at that moment, Sonic came speeding through the clearing entrance, shouting:

"We gotta move!"

Sally rose to her feet, despite the protests of the medic and limped over to Sonic. "What's wrong, Sonic?"

Sonic looked to his girlfriend, genuine fear in his eyes. "They're gonna fire the Defoliator." He replied.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuun!**

 **Sorry this took so long to update. I decided to take a brief hiatus from writing this fanfic in order to work on another series of fanfics I have planned. I would have also updated earlier, but a trip to the Netherlands for a family get together delayed my plans. I'm headed back to school tomorrow, so this might be the last one I do for a while. But you never know, I might find the time this weekend. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and hopefully, I will be back to updating every weekend. Till then, peace out, and I shall see you with my next chapter, due on the internet at... some time in the future.**

 **P.S: Please leave your reviews, and please, no flames! This is only my second fanfic, so be fair on me. Otherwise, there _will_ be consequences. Mwah ha ha ha etc. (Heavy General Grievous style coughing)**


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping the Defoliator

**Chapter 8: Escaping the Defoliator**

Sally's jaw dropped as she registered this one piece of information, her eyes widening to the point where they almost completely bugged out from her head.

Everyone fell silent, a spectre of fear beginning to loom over them as they realised the implications of this revelation.

Code Red could see the fear in the eyes of everyone and deep down, he was scared too.

Sally composed herself, and instantly shouted: "Go, we need to get out of here!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus bellowed as he shifted into his semi-truck mode and drove away, accompanied by some of the Autobots, namely Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and the Twins. The rest just scattered.

Taking control, Code Red quickly repeated the command, shouting: "FALL BACK!"

Not that they needed much encouragement. Soon, his Autobots were transforming and heading off, although Patch-Up waited for Bunnie to be loaded into him before driving off.

Code Red quickly followed, shifting into Police Interceptor mode, shouting at Sally and Sonic: "Get in!"

Sonic quickly picked his girl up bridal style and placed her in the back seat before jumping in himself, shouting at Code Red: _**"DRIVE!"**_

Code Red needed no further encouragement, as the sound of his tyres screeching filled the air, and soon, he was zooming off, just as the others were.

"Dang, didn't even need to tell you twice!" Sonic said.

"Well, in this case, I think there's no need to repeat oneself." Code Red replied as he sped through the winding trees and bushes that made up the Great Forest.

"I agree with Code Red." Sally said dryly.

Sonic turned to face Sally, his eyes filled with concern as he saw the wounds that were still untreated. The wound on her gut had been treated, but the others, namely the cut on her back, had not been. After a few seconds of consideration, he ripped a strip of his gear off.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" Sally said.

"Treating your wounds as best I can until you can get proper medical attention." Sonic replied, pressing the fabric against the wound on his lover's back.

Sally winced as she felt the sting of pain, but found herself thankful for having Sonic being the one tending to her. Turning to the area behind her, Sally eyed the area behind them.

"What're you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm looking back to see what the Defoliator can do." Sally replied.

"But-"

"No buts, Sonic. I need to see what it's capable of." Sally interrupted.

Sonic made to say more, but decided against it, instead deciding to treat Sally's wounds as best he could.

* * *

 _ **At the Defoliator site…**_

The smile that crossed Megatron's face could have darkened the sun as he watched the drones make the last few checks in the Defoliator control room. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since he'd heard from Wildfire pertaining to the construction of the weapon. And now, he stood, waiting for it to fire, hopefully destroying most of the disgusting forestry that surrounded Robotropolis.

"My Lord."

Megatron turned to see Wildfire standing there. "Yes, Wildfire?"

"The Defoliator is ready to fire. When shall I give the order?" Wildfire asked.

"Um… Let's see here… How about NOW?!" Megatron roared at Wildfire, who after allowing himself to breathe, contacted the drones inside the Defoliator's control room.

"Decepticons, this is Wildfire. You may fire when ready."

Almost instantly, the drones responded, pressing the necessary buttons to prepare the cannon, and each gripped a lever, both of which resided between them. With a curt nod, they pulled the lever.

The next sound that broke the air was the report of the cannon as it fired its deadly payload, the sound making Robotnik cringe, something he seldom did. The shockwave that came from the blast sent Snively flying backwards, promptly making him vomit.

Megatron watched this with a sadistic smile before returning his gaze to the projectile that the Defoliator had fired, his smile widening as it descended, the ground rising to meet it faster than a bothersome Autobot Megatron vaguely remembered killing who went by the name of Blurr.

* * *

 _ **With Sally, Sonic, and Code Red…**_

The flash appeared in front of her like a bolt of lightning as the projectile met the ground, throwing up all kinds of debris and mud. But that wasn't what horrified Sally, the thing that horrified her was that the explosion seemed to continue, like a fiery shockwave of sorts travelling towards them, seeming to engulf everything in its path. The other thing was that it was headed right for them. "Code Red…" Sally said. "You might want to think about picking up speed…"

"I'm trying!" Came the Autobot's strained voice as his engines were pushed beyond their intended limit, all while the fiery shockwave edged closer and closer towards them.

"Speed up!" Sonic shouted as he watched the shockwave.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to?!" Code Red spat back, engaging the nitrous he had had installed by Tails and Rotor a while back. Now Code Red was zooming forward, going at a speed not meant for his vehicle mode's engine. Yet still, the shockwave edged closer.

"It's still not helping…" Sally said, the thought of dying causing her to close her eyes.

Code Red fought back a growl as he suddenly had an idea pop into his head. "Sonic, get Sally, and run as fast as you can. If I'm lucky, I'll catch up."

Sally immediately shook her head. "No way, Code Red. I am _not_ losing you."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Sal, but I don't think we have much of a choice." Sonic said.

"There's always a choice." Sally said.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Code Red said. "Anyway, it's better that I get taken out rather than the three of us. Now go!"

Sally fought back tears as she leaned forward, kissing the middle of the driver's wheel before tearfully saying: "Goodbye, Code Red." At this, she shifted herself into Sonic's arms.

Sonic opened the door, and said: "I'll see you around, Code Red."

"As will I." Code Red said, opening the door. "Now move."

Reluctantly, Sonic nodded, jumping out with Sally in tow.

Code Red allowed himself a smirk at Sally's cry of panic as she and Sonic ran past. Smiling that at least his friends would be safe, Code Red prepared for his end...

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Sally…**_

Sonic deposited his girlfriend on a nearby hill overlooking the damage the Defoliator was doing, watching as Code Red sped on, the shockwave edging ever closer. Finally, it engulfed him.

" _ **NO!"**_ Sally shrieked as she watched the scene before her unfold, tears now streaming down her face. She quickly fell to her knees, her eyes desperately searching the area Code Red had disappeared, as if she were praying he would miraculously pop into view and let a joke or two loose. But it was not to be, as the reality of the situation gripped her. Code Red was gone. Burying her face in her hands, she let the tears flow, devastated at the loss of a close friend.

Sonic sighed and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder as he looked down upon the unspeakable destruction the Defoliator had wrought.

Nearly nothing remained of the forestry beneath them, or any grass for that matter. Now nothing but ash and soil covered the ground. Mercifully, the shockwave had lost momentum a few metres away from their position, and had burned out. Now, there was nought but silence. Until…

"Didn't think I'd get burned by an explosion like that, did you?"

Both Sonic and Sally shot up in the direction of the voice.

Code Red now stood there, his chassis looking a little battered and burned, but still, he was standing before them, alive and fully functional.

Sally continued to look at Sonic for a few moments before flinging her self at the nearest part of Code Red's body she could reach, that being his leg, and starting to pound at it, saying: "Don't you _**EVER**_ pull something like that without me knowing again!"

Code Red shrugged. "What of it? I'm able to resist these types of temperatures."

Sally rolled her eyes. She had found one could never stay angry at Code Red for long. Or Sonic for that matter. Getting serious, Sally said: "We'd better get back to Knothole. They'll be sending out search parties now."

Code Red shook his head. "I can't do that just yet, Sally. Tell Prime for now, I'm going dark. No contacting me, you understand?"

Sally nodded. "What for?" She inquired.

Code Red turned to Robotropolis' spires, saying a phrase Sally knew well: "No-one gets left behind."

Sally knew the quote, but her eyes filled with horror as she realised what Code Red was saying: "You're going back? Alone?! Are you insane?"

"I guess you could call me that." Code Red said. "Not as much as Oil-Leak is, though."

Sally ignored the joke, saying: "That's besides the point. Anyway, I thought you didn't like Shockshot."

"Regardless of whether I like him or not, Shockshot's still one of my men." Code Red replied firmly. "And I never leave a comrade behind if I can avoid it."

Sally sighed. "Then I wish you luck, Code Red. I'll get your message to Prime."

Code Red smiled, nodding as he did. "I'd expect little else." At this, he turned, converted into interceptor mode, and sped off, leaving Sonic and Sally there.

"Guess we're walking home." Sonic said.

Sally smirked and leapt into his arms, kissing him. "No we're not. What happened to the old times? Before Code Red came here?"

Sonic smirked. "That's an infinitely better idea." At this, he adjusted her in his arms so that yet again, he was carrying her bridal style, and soon, they were speeding back to Knothole.

* * *

 _ **Knothole…**_

The moment the gates were opened, Sally found herself bear-hugged by a certain twin tailed fox.

"Thank the Goddess you're okay!" Tails sobbed. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"Tails, you know even an explosion can't outrun Sonic T. Hedgehog!" Sonic said proudly.

"And me for that matter." Sally replied.

Tails nodded. "I guess so." Looking around he quickly realised Code Red was nowhere near them "Where's Code Red?"

"A question I asked myself when I saw you two arrive, minus him." Optimus said as he walked up.

Sally swallowed before replying: "Code Red's gone dark, Optimus."

"Has he now?" Ironhide said as he walked up. "I assume you know the reason behind my protégé's actions?"

Sally sighed. "He's planning on rescuing Shockshot. No-one gets left behind."

Ironhide snorted. "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised. He tossed that at me while we were at the rally point."

"I'm beginning to suspect you agreed to the plan." Sally asked Ironhide.

"Quite the contrary, actually." Ironhide replied. "I advised against it. But, then again, Code Red does have a history of going dark to undergo personally sanctioned missions."

"When was the last time he did so?" Sally inquired, despite getting the feeling she knew the answer already.

"The day he lost his brother." Ironhide replied. "He'd just got the call from Code Black saying that he'd cornered Wildfire and was engaging. Code Red was chomping at the bit to help, but Bumblebee, who was in command, told him to stay put, as you know from the story of Tyger Pax Code Red has obviously told you."

Sally nodded. "Keep going."

"But Code Red disobeyed Bumblebee's orders, and helped his brother instead. You know how that turned out."

Sally nodded, remembering the story Code Red had told her, and allowing a few tears to fall in memory of Code Red's dead brother. "But then again," Sally said, "I think we should trust Code Red on this one. He'll have learned from his mistakes."

"For our sake, I pray he has." Optimus replied gravely as he turned his attention to Robotropolis, which lingered in the distance.

Everyone turned to face the city, praying Code Red knew what exactly he was getting himself into.

* * *

 **Dang. I surprised myself with how quick I was able to get this chapter up. But thanks to school starting back up, I fear the swiftness with which I upload the chapters will dwindle. Hopefully, I can find good enough a balance between working and writing so I can continue to entertain you, my amazing readers, with the next few chapters.**

 **As always, please leave your reviews, and hopefully, I will be back with the next chapter soon. Whether I get it done by tomorrow or next month remains to be seen, but by now, I think y'all know the drill here: Review, and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Going Dark

**Chapter 9: Going Dark**

 _ **Outskirts of Robotropolis, 22:15 pm**_

Code Red's aqua blue eyes surveyed the landscape in front of him meticulously. He'd been focusing on this area of land for some time, waiting for an opportune moment to use the area as his entry point, as in front of him was a door leading into the dungeons, or prison block, or whatever Robotnik called his prison. If he could slip in there undetected, it would save him a boatload of time, and would give him the element of surprise when it came to the guards. Code Red was aware that sometimes, when a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters was captured, Sally would often lead missions to rescue them. But she seldom did so, because her team risked capture just as much as any other Mobian that snuck into Robotropolis. Raising his left arm, Code Red typed in a few things on it, just as his vision went completely green, indicating that he'd switched to night vision. Now looking to either side to see if any patrols were sneaking up on him, and seeing that there were none, he made to move forward, only for a Decepticon drone patrol to walk right in front of him. "Fuck!" Code Red cursed under his breath. This just got slightly harder. Taking one out without the others noticing wasn't going to be easy. Then again, neither was sneaking past them. Reluctantly, Code Red zeroed in on a nearby drone that was away from the rest of the group. Silently manifesting his right arm blade, Code Red moved forward, being careful not to get his blade into the moonlight, where it would glint, thus giving him away, and giving the Decepticons another Autobot prisoner. Now right behind the drone, Code Red silently moved forward, rising up from the shadows, getting the Decepticon in a reverse headlock, making sure to cover the mouth, so that the Decepticon would not scream, and drove his blade through the drone's back and through his spark. Slowly drawing his blade out, Code Red retracted his blade and dragged the drone into the shadows as quietly as he could. _Now for the harder ones,_ Code Red thought, looking towards the group, who had realised something was wrong, and their commander looked to be radioing for backup, probably in the form of a Leaper, or Brute, or a heavy gunner. Knowing this wasn't an option, Code Red burst from cover, and with the same movement, beheaded the drone commander with a swipe of both his blades. Turning to the drones, who were by now aiming at him, Code Red smiled. "Good night, bastards." Code Red said darkly as he began cutting them down. Surveying the carnage soon afterwards, Code Red was about to continue on his mission when a voice crackled from a radio:

"Argus Five, this is Command. What was your last report?"

Code Red cursed under his breath. This was what he'd been worried about. He tensed when he heard the voice again:

"Argus Five, do you respond?"

Rolling his eyes and thinking: _What the fuck?_ Code Red walked up, grabbed the body the communication was coming from, and in his best impression of a common Decepticon Drone, Code Red said: "Apologies, Command. I was merely having my vocal processor recalibrated, and I had no idea my radio was on."

"Very well, Argus Five. Continue with your duties." Command replied.

Code Red smiled and threw down the drone commander, turning to face the dungeons into which he planned to head into. "Shockshot, here I come." Code Red said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Inside the dungeons…**_

The next drone to fall to Code Red's blade was soon eased to the ground, not thrown, as that would create too much noise, and noise was something Code Red could do without presently. Maybe when he found Shockshot and broke him out, but not currently. Taking the body and dragging it into what Code Red assumed was a service room, Code Red shut the door, and continued moving, but not before suddenly, a Decepticon Guardian came into view. Instantly, Code Red hid behind a wall. Guardians were practically the Decepticon's version of a security guard, and from Code Red's experience, they did their job well. The Guardian looked to be spindly, but Code Red wasn't fooled. When it saw an intruder, the Guardian would quickly manifest armour over itself, and also sprout two massive arm cannons, which could, and would, tear any Autobot in the crosshairs to little more then shreds. Code Red knew from personal experience, as an encounter with a Guardian had almost cost him his arm back home on Cybertron. And he had no intention of repeating his mistakes from that day. Quietly, Code Red manifested his right arm blade again. This would have to be quick. As the Guardian rounded the corner, Code Red jumped up, and slashed through the Guardian's neck with as much ease as he could snap a tree branch. As the headless body toppled to the floor, Code Red allowed himself a sigh of relief. That would do nicely, for now. Looking around for any more Guardians, daring them to show their faces, Code Red smiled as he found himself satisfied.

The sounds of pained grunts came to Code Red's servos, coupled with the unmistakeable pugnacious rasp that was Shockshot's voice:

"I ain't telling you shit, Decepticon scum!"

Code Red nodded. His business here would soon be at an end, as long as the Decepticon in question wasn't Megatron. Megatron was known to interrogate his prisoners personally. And Megatron was not someone Code Red desired to fight, as he knew that against Megatron, he'd stand little to no chance. Scowling, Code Red headed in the direction of the grunts, praying that he would be in time.

* * *

 _ **The Torture Chamber…**_

"I told you, I ain't telling you shit!" Shockshot spat at the Decepticon now currently interrogating him.

"Pity." Megatron said sadistically. "And here I was thinking you actually hated your comrades."

"Not as much as I despise Decepticons." Shockshot growled in response.

"Lord Megatron, may I recommend using more direct methods?" said Soundwave, who stood nearby.

"Perhaps Soundwave, you are correct. Deploy Ravage. Let's see if our guest can withstand his claws." Megatron commanded.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave declared. "Ravage, eject. Operation: Interrogation."

Rapidly, Ravage sprang out from Soundwave's chest cavity, prowling up to Shockshot, who showed no trace of intimidation.

"If you bastards think a little pussycat is going to get me to talk, you've another thing coming." Shockshot said.

Megatron laughed. "I think you'll find that Ravage isn't as much of a 'pussycat' as you think he is. Ravage; tear a piece off of our guest every time he refuses to talk. I must speak to Wildfire regarding our plans for tomorrow." At this, the Decepticon leader swept away, storming through the doors.

"Ravage, do as Megatron commands." Soundwave commanded.

Ravage responded with a feline growl as he leapt onto Shockshot's chest, growling at Shockshot threateningly.

Shockshot scoffed. "You're even uglier up close. Anyways, I thought Bumblebee ripped you in half during Operation Firestorm."

"He has since been repaired. Ravage, begin interrogation."

The jaguar-like Decepticon made for a part of Shockshot's arm, but suddenly found himself being thrown from Shockshot's chest and blasted away, where he lingered in the shadows, snarling as his single red eye glared through the darkness of the chamber.

Shockshot turned to see his would be saviour, surprised at who he saw: "Code Red?"

Code Red turned to Wildfire and nodded curtly. "Stay put, Shockshot. I'll get you out. First, I gotta deal with Megatron's pet sound system."

Shockshot allowed himself a smirk. Even Code Red could crack him up with jokes about the Decepticons from time to time.

Soundwave however, continued looking over to Code Red, now having manifested his sonic blasters.

Code Red glared back at Soundwave, having sprouted his path blasters, as the two now stared one another down like a pair of gunslingers from old Western movies.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both raised their guns, opening fire immediately.

The blasts all exploded in mid-air as both combatants fired at the same time, each keeping up the firing as the battle evened out.

Tiring, Code Red rolled under the oncoming fire and charged Soundwave, catching the Decepticon Communications Officer off guard with an aggressive kick to the gut, followed by another kick to the face.

Soundwave staggered back under the force of the two blows, realising he had been caught on the back foot. Activating his short range telepathic ability, Soundwave silently ordered Ravage to attack Code Red.

The feline Decepticon snuck from the shadows like a wraith before rushing up to Code Red, running up the Autobot's back and raking his claws across Code Red's armour.

Code Red grunted in pain as he staggered into a right hand from Soundwave, followed by several punches and kicks, the last of which sent him flying back a few metres. Getting up, Code Red saw Ravage jump at him, dodging the attack and lashing out with his foot, kicking Ravage away as he faced Soundwave once more. Rushing forward, he met Soundwave's attempted strike with a block, retaliating with a right hand of his own before using Soundwave's leg as leverage to jump up to Soundwave's height and head-butt Soundwave square in the face. Using his momentum to roll backwards, Code Red manifested his path blasters and fired on Soundwave, catching the Decepticon several times in the body area. At the same time, he saw Ravage charging him in his peripheral vision. Deciding not to tolerate Ravage's presence any longer, Code Red sprouted his right arm blade and turned, slashing at Ravage as he did. Just as quickly, the newly separated halves of Ravage fell to the floor, lifeless.

Turning around, Code Red quickly found his face meeting Soundwave's fist, staggering back from the punch. Instinctively, Code Red rolled under the punch and executed a backflip, aiming a kick at Soundwave's face as the Decepticon turned around, the kick finding its mark and sending the Decepticon back a few paces. Not letting up, Code Red connected with a dropkick that downed Soundwave before grabbing the Decepticon by the head and driving Soundwave face first into the wall nearby, smashing Soundwave's face into the wall multiple times before letting the now knocked out Decepticon sink to the floor. Finally, he turned to Shockshot. Manifesting his blade, he cut Shockshot's bonds.

The veteran hopped off of the interrogation table, rubbing his wrists. "I thought I'd told you to leave with the others." Shockshot said.

"No one gets left behind, Shockshot. First rule of being a soldier." Code Red said. "Even if that someone is an insubordinate asshole with a superiority complex."

Shockshot would have put his fist through Code Red's head there and then, had it not been for the sound of alarms blaring throughout the area. "Well, that's certainly not good." Shockshot said, turning to Code Red.

"I couldn't agree more." Code Red replied. "So I suggest we run for our lives."

"For once, I completely agree with you." Shockshot replied before the two Autobots turned and started to run.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, outskirts of Robotropolis…**_

The two Autobots now stood on a hill overlooking Robotropolis, listening to the alarms that even now blared throughout the mechanical metropolis.

Shockshot turned to Code Red with a questioning look. "Why'd you rescue me, Code Red? You haven't liked me ever since I came here. You should have just left me there to die. You'd have rid yourself of a nuisance."

Code Red sighed. "I told you in the torture chamber. No one gets left behind, Shockshot. It's true that we've had our differences in the past, but even so, you're still a member of my team. And I always look out for my team. Even if it means going into the centre of a known enemy base in order to rescue them."

Shockshot bowed his head. "Then I guess I was wrong. You do care."

"I do, Shockshot. Back on Cybertron, you were my best team member, the one I could always count on to get the job done." Code Red said. "But since you've been on Mobius, all you've been is a non-stop asshole. I know you think the Mobians are getting in the way, but in fact they're not. They're here to help us, and as Autobots, we're here to help them."

"I may be an Autobot, but nobody's perfect." Shockshot said. "I'm living proof of that."

"As I'm aware." Code Red replied. "But it still doesn't mean you can't learn to be better. It's like this human saying: Old dogs can still learn new tricks."

"A saying I've heard a lot too." Shockshot replied.

Code Red sighed before asking: "What were you up to that time you weren't present?"

"I was thinking." Shockshot replied. "Thinking about my actions and my thoughts, and I've realised that you're right. I was an arse. But that's a part of me, Code Red. A part not easily broken away."

"What're you saying?" Code Red asked.

"I'm saying that while I'm still a member of the team, I feel as if I'm better off on my own." Shockshot said. "Since the war on Cybertron, I feel as if that's the best role for me as of late: The 'lone wolf' as the humans call it. Someone who operates outside the normal command chain."

"So you're saying you'd be better off as a black ops bot?" Code Red asked.

"Correct. That way, I can fight this war my way, without accountability for what my actions may cause." Shockshot said.

Code Red frowned. "I'm not sure, Shockshot. You're saying some big things. But I think that a few months extra training on Earth might help."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Shockshot asked.

"What I'm saying, is that if you go to Earth and train there under Prime, maybe you can come back with a better attitude." Code Red asked.

"Maybe." Shockshot said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that is the best idea. Well, you never know unless you try."

"That's the spirit, Shockshot." Code Red said, smiling.

"Though I'd rather stay here. Better to train with the Autobots I've fought and bled alongside rather than rookies. Who knows?" Shockshot said.

Code Red nodded. "I'll speak to Prime. Hopefully, he'll allow it. Now how about getting back to Knothole? Maybe you can start by maybe saying hi to Tails or one of the younger kids when we get back."

"Maybe. I'll see who's there." Shockshot said as he transformed.

Code Red smirked and transformed too, the two Autobots soon making for Knothole.

* * *

 _ **An hour and a half later, Knothole…**_

Code Red transformed along with Shockshot as the duo were greeted by a select few Freedom Fighters, Sally at their head.

"Glad to see your little rescue mission was successful." Sally remarked.

"And there's more." Shockshot said. "While imprisoned, I gleaned that Robotnik is planning on firing the Defoliator again, this time, I am under the belief that Knothole will be in the blast radius."

"How'd you find that out?" Sally asked.

"I overheard Megatron conferring with Soundwave and Wildfire as they passed my cell." Shockshot replied. "It wasn't too long after that they brought me in to be tortured."

Sally looked surprised. "Anyway, why are you saying anything anyway? Last I heard from you, you wanted us all dead so you and the Autobots could fight the Decepticons personally."

Shockshot gestured to Code Red. "Let's just say that Code Red here is going to try and improve my attitude."

"Well, he's gotten off to a good start." Sally said with a smile. "And thanks for giving us the heads up. I'll notify Elias and we'll put our heads together and come up with a plan. One I'm already considering, now that we have the appropriate means."

"And what might that be?" Code Red asked.

"Perhaps an airstrike, Commander?" came a voice from nearby that sounded like a 1940s RAF pilot.

Code Red turned and smiled. Standing before him was a large Autobot looking as if he transformed into a jet. The wings were tightly folded in-between his arms and torso, which was made up of the components forming the cockpit of the jet. On his arms rested some heavy duty M61 Vulcan rotary cannons, and on his shoulders rested missile launchers. His legs were made up of the engines of the jet, and his arms were made up of the fuselage. His vehicle mode appeared to be an A-10 Thunderbolt, also known as a Warthog. He was coloured mostly gunmetal grey, with yellow and orange decals.

Stepping forward, Code Red grasped the arm of the Autobot. "Skystrike! I was wondering whether you'd show up sooner or later."

"Jolly good! Glad that you missed me." Skystrike said.

"Who wouldn't? You're the best bot in the air besides Skyfire and the Aerialbots." Code Red remarked. Looking around, Code Red asked: "Where's Rotorstorm?"

"Right here, Commander!" Came another voice, belonging to an Autobot currently walking up. He was coloured in an almost military green, looking as if he transformed into a helicopter of some form. The cockpit of the helicopter made up the Autobot's torso, and the wings currently hung over the shoulders, with missile launchers hanging from it. On his right arm was mounted a 30 millimetre M230 chain gun. Both arms looked to make up the bottom part of the cockpit, while the Autobot's legs were made up of a mixture of the fuselage, and the tail of the helicopter. He was just as large as Skystrike, if not as bulky.

Code Red grasped this Autobot's arm as handily as he did Skystrike's. "Rotorstorm! Glad you two are back with the team!"

"Glad to be back on the team, Commander." Rotorstorm replied. His voice had a Texan accent to it; making it sound like Bunnie, save for the difference in gender. Turning to Shockshot, the two Autobots shook hands with him.

"Jolly good to see you, old chap!" Skystrike said.

"Same here, old man." Rotorstorm said.

Shockshot raised an eyebrow. "Old man? If you don't shut it, that's something you'll never be."

Code Red laughed. Rotorstorm had always gotten on Shockshot's nerves.

"Guess we have a better chance now." Sally said as she watched the three Autobots interact.

"Indeed we do, Sally. Indeed we do." Code Red said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the excessive delay in uploading chapters. Being in Sixth Form is a real time consumer, what with all the work that's required. But anyway; So now Code Red and the Autobots have a couple of new members, whose fact files shall soon be up on my profile. But now it's a definite race against time to stop Robotnik and the Decepticons. Only question is, what are they up to now? That shall be answered next chapter. See you then!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Ready

**Chapter 10: Getting Ready**

 _ **Robotropolis Throne Room, 00:15 am**_

Megatron glared across the room at Wildfire with a fury rarely known. "How is it, that _one_ Autobot managed to bypass all of our security, sneak into our supposedly heavily guarded prison, and rescue his comrade?"

"Lord Megatron, if I may-"

"Enough!" Megatron growled. "I am growing tired of your excuses, Wildfire! Were you not such a good general, I would have killed you where you stand!"

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron. But alas, that is the past. A mistake I shall look not to make again." Wildfire said.

Megatron scowled. "How am I to tell whether this promise is genuine?" Walking up to Wildfire and getting directly in Wildfire's face. "Tell me, Wildfire. What's to stop you failing like you have failed me tonight?" When Wildfire made no response, Megatron's hand took him by the throat, lifted him high above the air and tossed him to the floor. _**"TELL ME!"**_

"Perhaps if the prison was as Megatron said, heavily guarded, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Megatron and Wildfire turned to see Robotnik sitting on the throne he occupied, looking nothing less than bored.

"Are you insinuating that the prisons weren't guarded?" Megatron demanded, the Decepticon Leader's famous temper beginning to rise.

"Oh, let's see: Yes!" Robotnik growled, rising from his throne.

Megatron met Robotnik's glare. "I would choose your next words carefully, dictator. They very well may be your last."

"I do not fear you, 'Lord' Megatron." Robotnik retorted, saying Megatron's title as if it were a taunt. "To me, you are just a means to an end. Eventually, I will have no more use for you."

"The same can be said for you, Robotnik." Wildfire said, rising from his prone position and standing alongside Megatron. "Except you are the means to our ends. When this is all over, _we_ will rule supreme over Mobius. _Not_ you. Only the mighty shall rule; the weak merely perish."

"Is that so?" Robotnik said. "We shall see about that." Just as she said this, Soundwave entered the room.

"Forgive the interruption, but I suggest that we leave this quarrel until after we fire on Knothole's location." The Decepticon Communications officer suggested.

Megatron turned to Soundwave and nodded. "I concur with Soundwave's suggestion. We will continue this… conversation after we obliterate Knothole, and the inhabitants." At this, Megatron, Wildfire, and Soundwave exited the room, accompanied by whatever Decepticon soldiers were accompanying them.

Robotnik glared at them as they left, his rage building. Finally, he called out the one name he knew he could rely on.

Most of the time.

"Snively!" Robotnik bellowed, calling on his nephew.

True to his hopes, the diminutive human waddled into view, shaking in fear. "Yes sir?"

Robotnik scowled. "It appears our alliance with the Decepticons has run its course. Ready our forces. We will need to hit them as hard as possible if we are to gain any sort of advantage."

Snively nodded. "Yes sir." At this, he turned and scuttled away.

Robotnik now sat in his throne room alone. "Soon Megatron, you will know that _**I**_ rule Mobius. _Not you."_ Robotnik said darkly, an equally dark smile crossing his face.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Knothole…**_

Code Red scowled as he listened to the plans Sally was outlining.

"Well, we definitely know that our last strategy didn't exactly work." Sally said.

"Forgive my saying, Princess, but you're stating the obvious. Get to the point." Shockshot growled.

Sally sighed. "My point is, we need to take a more subtle approach. If what you said is true, Shockshot, we need to act fast. The only unfortunate thing is, that we won't have the help of Elias on this one."

Code Red's scowl deepened. She had a strong point. Elias' forces had taken heavy losses in the attack on the Defoliator. They couldn't count on Elias' help now. Once again, it was all up to them, the Knothole Freedom Fighters, to pull the rabbit out of the bag and save the village. The only question was, how?

Sonic stepped forward. "We'll need to consider the factor of Eggman's new toy; that copy he made of me." Turning to Sally, he looked at his girlfriend expectantly.

Sally sighed again. "In case you're wondering, yes. As much as it hurts to say this, it's up to you to take that thing down."

Sonic nodded. "You can count on me, Sal. Only reason I couldn't take it out earlier was 'cause we were in a confined space. And in those kinds of areas, I'm not as good as I would be."

Sally nodded agreement. "That leaves me, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor to deal with the Defoliator, while the Autobots hold the Decepticons and SWAT bots off."

Now, it was Geoffrey's turn to speak. "What makes you so confident that this plan is going to work? A full on assault didn't work last time, so what chance do we have now?"

"Truth be told Geoffrey, I'm not confident in this plan either." Sally admitted. "But as a United States President once said: 'The cost of freedom is always high, but Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender, or submission'."

"That's JFK." Shockshot suddenly said.

"Say what?" said the others in the room.

"JFK. John F. Kennedy." Shockshot elaborated. "Served as President of the United States for three years, from 1960 to his assassination in '63."

"Never knew you knew so much about Earthen politics, Shockshot." Code Red said.

"I read about it in my free time." Shockshot said.

"That's besides the point. If today's plan was suicide, then what you're planning tomorrow is insanity! How'll we be able to face them without backup?"

"Um, Geoff, there's such a thing as positive thinking you know." Sonic said.

"It's bloody hard to think positive when we're faced with odds like this." Geoffrey replied.

"Well," Code Red declared, "I don't know about you guys, but me and the Autobots will head out there tomorrow. Because if we're going to die, I'm gonna make sure the Decepticons, _and_ Robotnik, remember our _fucking names!"_

Everyone stared at Code Red like he was insane, before Sally's face curled into a smile. "Do I hear a second on that?"

Sonic raised his hand. "Me. If we're going down, I'm taking as many SWAT bots as I possibly can with me, including that metallic rip-off."

Sally nodded. "Alright. Call the team together. We're doing this tonight. We leave in two hours."

Sonic nodded. "What about Tails?"

Sally frowned. Tails had asked her if he could accompany them earlier today, but Sally had flat out refused. But now, they needed all the help they could get. With a funny feeling she was going to regret this, she nodded. "Wake Tails, too. We'll need all the manpower we can get."

Sonic nodded, pecked her on the lips, and zoomed out of the room.

Code Red turned to Shockshot. "Fetch Optimus and the others. Tell them we're Oscar Mike in two hours."

"Yes sir." Shockshot said as he left the room.

Code Red watched them go, before turning to Sally. "You sure about this, bud?"

Sally nodded. "As much as I'm worried about him, Tails can be our eyes in the sky alongside Skystrike and Rotorstorm."

"Or you could have him by my side. I'll protect him Sally. You have my word." Code Red said.

"You'd better." Sally said. "For both our sakes." At this, they continued waiting, prepared for anything.

* * *

 **Now wasn't that quick?**

 **So, Robotnik has decided to try and take out the Decepticons before they can become a real threat to his rule. Yeah, good luck with that, since Megatron isn't exactly the happiest bunny right now. But now, 'tis time for the finale! Next chapter, get ready for one hell of a battle!**

 **From your loyal scribe,**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting for Survival

**Chapter 11: Fighting for Survival**

 _ **The Defoliator site, 1:30 am**_

The leaves parted like the Red Sea as Code Red and the Autobots peered through to the Decepticon battle lines. Nothing looked all that good to be honest, what with pretty much every single Decepticon assembled. It was as if not only was Megatron planning to blow up Knothole, he was also planning a full scale assault on the survivors. _Well,_ Code Red thought, _He's about to get a major surprise in the form of a heavy counter-attack._ He was soon driven from his thoughts by the appearance of Optimus next to him. "Everything looks good Prime. Judging by the amount of 'cons, I'm guessing we're expected." Code Red said.

"I would not be surprised, considering the act you did last night." The Autobot leader replied.

Ironhide soon appeared. "I don't like it. It's too quiet. Normally, they'd be chatting or something like that. But they're completely silent."

"Perhaps they're awaiting Megatron to give one of his maniacal speeches again." Sally said as she came out, followed suit by the others.

"Or they're silently counting down the seconds before the Defoliator fires." Tails added as he came into view.

Code Red shrugged. "Either way, Ironhide's right. Something smells off here."

Tails looked up. "You guys can smell?"

Code Red nodded. "But let's not worry about that right now. We've got other things to worry about, like giving Robotnik the best reason he's ever had to butt-f-" He was interrupted by Sally clearing her throat and looking at him threateningly. Rolling his eyes, Code Red returned to watching. As he waited, he went over the events of earlier that day. Once everyone had met, Sally had given them the plan: Skystrike and Rotorstorm would start the attack by hitting the site with a heavy airstrike. Code Red and the Autobots would then attack, while hopefully, Sally and the Freedom Fighters would sneak into the Defoliator, set some charges, get the hell out of there, and ka-boom. No more Defoliator. Contacting Skystrike, Code Red asked: "You ready to fly, Skystrike?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, old chap." The veteran Autobot replied.

Code Red quickly then contacted Rotorstorm: "You ready to go, Rotorstorm?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, boss-bot." Rotorstorm replied.

"Good. Be ready for anything." Code Red warned. "We still don't know whether these assholes possess air support."

"Copy that." Rotorstorm replied.

Code Red shut off the connection, then returned to watching, before noticing Robotnik approaching. "Yo, Sally. Check it out. Robotnik's showed up."

Sally turned and nodded. "Add on to that, he's got some impressive firepower."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sally?" Code Red asked, a smile crossing his face.

"I think I do." Sally replied, an equally mischievous grin crossing her face.

"What're you two thinking?" Sonic asked as he entered the conversation.

"I'm thinking," Sally declared, "that our job today just got easier."

Sonic put two and two together and smirked. He knew what they meant.

* * *

 _ **With Megatron and the Decepticons…**_

"Where is Robotnik?!" Megatron demanded as he paced the small space. "He told me he would be here at one-thirty am sharp!"

"Correction: He said he would be here around one thirty am, not sharp." Soundwave corrected.

Megatron gave a low growl in reply. "He's certainly taking his time, for someone so eager to rid themselves of the Freedom Fighters."

"It's something I have gotten used to in the past year me and him have worked together, Megatron." Wildfire said.

"Is it now?" The Decepticon Leader said. "Well, were he not in charge of this fine establishment, I would have had him killed for his tardiness."

"I would have done so as well, my Lord." Wildfire said. "But then again, at least when this is over, we will not have to worry about him any more."

"A fact I readily agree with." Megatron said as he continued pacing, while the assembled Decepticons stood in silence, observing their leader as he awaited his colleague.

It seemed like hours before Soundwave pointed, saying: "Lord Megatron, Doctor Robotnik approaches."

"About time." Megatron said. Turning to face Robotnik, Megatron smiled. "And here I was thinking you were never going to arrive, Robotnik."

"I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries." The dictator snapped. "I came here to issue an ultimatum."

Megatron raised an eyebrow as the people behind him tensed. "And what might this ultimatum be?"

"That you leave Mobius immediately, or be destroyed." Robotnik said. The look in his eyes let the Decepticon leader know he wasn't joking.

Megatron fought down an explosion of rage. No-one talked to Megatron in that way, especially not Robotnik. Instead, he raised both eyebrows with a calm "Oh?" At this, he turned to face Wildfire and Soundwave, who met his gaze. There was no turning back now. "Well, that _is_ a pity. We were working so well together."

"Yet now I stand on the cusp of eliminating the only threat I have to my rule." Robotnik replied. "I don't need you anymore."

"And here I was expecting something slightly more eloquent." Megatron said as he turned, fusion cannon at the ready, and blasted a hole through the nearest SWAT bot, while roaring at the top of his voice: _**"DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"**_

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

The moment he saw Megatron fire that first shot, Code Red pumped his fist. "Yes!" Code Red said to no one in particular.

Optimus watched the unfolding battle with a rare look of amusement. "This is convenient." The Last Prime said as he turned to Code Red, who turned to Sally, whose grin had widened to an immeasurable smile.

Sally looked up to Code Red and said: "Our aerial guys ready?"

Code Red groaned. "Do we have to? Let Megatron and Robotnik tear one another apart. _Then_ we move in, and pick off the scraps."

"Code Red's logic is sound." Ironhide added. "But if we do not attack now, I highly doubt we'll get another chance."

"I agree." Optimus said. "Order the strike, Code Red."

"Spoilsport." Code Red muttered as he activated his communicator, saying: "Boys, you are cleared for your attack run. Unleash hell."

"Copy that. Tally-Ho!" Skystrike replied.

"Comin' in hot!" Rotorstorm said as very soon, multitudes of missiles flew over them towards the warring enemy forces. Just as quickly, explosions rocked the enemy ranks, visibly depleting both sides.

Code Red smiled as he uttered the words he'd uttered the previous day. _**"CHARGE!"**_

* * *

 _ **With the Decepticons and Robotnik…**_

Megatron turned to see the charging Autobots and his snarl deepened. They just had to get involved. Turning to Robotnik, who he had pinned ready to run through, he let go. "It appears our common foe has once again decided to show their face. We shall settle this later." Turning to the remaining Decepticon Forces, Megatron roared: _**"DECPTICONS! CRUSH THE AUTOBOT WEAKLINGS!"**_

The resounding reply would have deafened even the people with stronger eardrums. _**"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"**_

Megatron smiled as he watched his armies charge the enemy. Turning to Soundwave, Megatron asked: "Where are those reinforcements I asked for?"

"They are on their way, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied.

"Good. With our forces this depleted, we will need them. Send a message telling them to double their haste. I would not have Starscream take his time in order to try and take leadership." Megatron ordered, remembering Starscream's penchant for treachery.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied as he proceeded to relay Megatron's orders.

Megatron now turned his attention to Optimus Prime, who even now was fighting his way towards the Decepticon Leader, deciding to take the same approach he had the previous day, walking up. "Back so soon, Prime? I would have thought our little demonstration would have taught you a lesson."

"I take no lessons from tyrants, Megatron." Optimus spat back defiantly as the two rivals faced off once again.

"Pity. I thought you were clever. Apparently not." Megatron said.

"That is purely a matter of perspective." Optimus retorted.

"What you call perspective is what I call obvious." Megatron said as they stared one another down, the battle raging around them. "So, anything to say along the lines of your usual 'One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall' speech?"

"I said what was needed to be said yesterday, Megatron. This ends here." Optimus growled in reply.

"I permit you to try." Megatron replied darkly as they once again collided, like King Kong and a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Code Red hacked the first Decepticon he saw into pieces before rolling under another's attempted attack, sprouting his left-hand path blaster and blasting through its back. Switching to a target in front of him, he put a hole through that 'con and downed two more. He could see Wildfire awaiting him near the Defoliator, watching as Code Red hacked, shot and stabbed his way towards him. Ducking under a hammer blow that would have smashed his head in, Code Red jumped up and drop-kicked the Brute headed towards him, sending the hulking Decepticon drone staggering away. Manifesting both of his blades, he charged the Decepticon, jumping over in a front somersault over the Decepticon and slashing at the Decepticon's back. Unlike yesterday when he had tried it on the Leaper, the blow landed, and the brute soon found itself self-destructing behind him. Speaking of Leapers, two appeared in front of him. "Oh, give me a fucking break." Code Red cursed, but before they could attack him, something on the end of a chain swung past him and latched itself in a chink in the Leaper's armour. The large Decepticon brute found itself pulled over to its assailant, who wrapped the chains around the Leaper's neck and pulled, sending the drone's head flying.

Code Red turned to see Oil-Leak standing behind him. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't worry, Code Red. Though you might want to remember the other one." Oil-Leak said as he pointed.

Instinctively, Code Red rolled out of the way and got up prepared to fight, but found his work being done, as Shockshot soon took care of the Decepticon. "Great job, Shockshot."

"Just paying back a favour." The veteran replied, before his gaze fell on someone else behind Code Red, who turned to see Rampart standing there, the hulking Decepticon towering over Code Red, but of equal height to Shockshot, who walked up next to Code Red. "You go off and take Wildfire. Me and this big lad have some unfinished business."

"Will do." Code Red said as he continued to fight his way towards Wildfire.

Shockshot turned to face Rampart. "The last time we met, you called me a washed up scrapheap. Ready to be taught a lesson, young 'un?"

Rampart laughed. "I'll enjoy this." At this, he reached behind his back and drew an impressive looking axe.

Shockshot didn't look impressed, instead drawing his own weapons, a much smaller axe and mace. "Not as much as me." At this, the two clashed, the sound of their fight merely adding to the tumult that was already unfolding.

Meanwhile, Code Red had finally reached Wildfire, staring across the space between them at the Decepticon that had killed his brother.

"About time." Wildfire growled. "I was growing worried that you wouldn't reach me and be overwhelmed."

"Bitch please." Code Red replied. "You know I'm special ops. Drones aren't a problem for me."

"I'm aware of that." Wildfire said as he readied himself. "Prepared to finally meet your doom?"

"Not before you meet yours!" Code Red shouted in reply as he charged Wildfire, who met him halfway, the two sworn enemies renewing their rivalry.

* * *

 _ **With the Freedom Fighters…**_

The six Mobians watched from where they stood at the chaos that unfolded, Tails watching the combat with wide eyes. "Is this what it's always like for the Autobots?"

Sally nodded. "It is, although this is on a much larger scale then we're used to." Turning to Sonic, Sally said: "You know the plan?"

Sonic nodded. "I know. Hold off that Metal rip-off long enough for you guys to plant the bombs."

Sally hesitated for a moment before kissing him. "Be careful, Sonic."

"Of course I will, Sal." Sonic said as he zoomed off into the battle.

Tails watched him go before turning to Sally. "And on we merrily stumble."

"Exactly." Sally replied as they followed Sonic.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic…**_

True to his word, Sonic zipped up right in front of Robotnik and his new toy. "Hey, Ro-butt-nik! Nice new pet you got here. Little insulting, but hey, someone's gotta do it."

"Petty jokes will not save you." Robotnik growled. "Metal Sonic, bring me this rodent's head."

"PRIMARY DIRECTIVE ACKNOWLEDGED." Metal Sonic said. "EXECUTING PRIMARY DIRECTIVE." At this, the doppelganger lunged, only for Sonic to leap out of the way.

"Gotta catch me first!" Sonic said as he zoomed off.

Metal Sonic quickly followed, not bothering to acknowledge the five Mobians who were headed to the Defoliator.

* * *

 _ **With Optimus Prime…**_

Blocking a blow meant for his head, Optimus lashed out with a kick to Megatron, only to have it caught, and him thrown into the wall close to him. After recovering his equilibrium, Optimus dodged another punch that caved in the wall where his head was and landed an uppercut that had Megatron stagger back. Sprouting his right arm blade, he stabbed at Megatron's spark, but before he could land any form of blow, his arm was caught, and he found himself flipped over Megatron's shoulder, barely rolling out of the way of an attempt by Megatron to reduce him to ash with his fusion cannon. Drawing one of his ion pistols, Optimus lunged and grabbed Megatron's cannon arm, leading Megatron to do the same with his.

For a while, the two grappled, each firing off shots erratically before both guns were pointed directly at one another, firing at the same time. The resultant explosion threw Optimus and Megatron back a considerable distance away.

Rising to his feet, Optimus put away his pistol before shifting into truck mode and driving at full pelt towards Megatron as the Decepticon overlord fired off shots before ramming into Megatron with everything he had.

The force of this knocked Megatron's legs out from under him, flipping the Decepticon Commander over onto his back.

Optimus returned to bipedal form and walked over, planting his foot on Megatron's chest. Reaching behind his back, Optimus drew a long battle axe, which he aimed for Megatron's throat.

"You may kill me Prime, but even so, there are plenty of Decepticons competent enough to take my place." Megatron spat.

"And they will join you presently." Optimus replied darkly as he raised the axe. Before he could make any attempt to behead Megatron, a blast hit him square in the back, sending the Autobot Leader toppling over.

Code Red looked over from his duel with Wildfire, shouting: "Optimus!" Then, he turned and saw the one who had downed Optimus. "Oh fuck…"

Standing in clear view of everyone, stood a colossal Decepticon, standing at about forty feet tall, with an almost skeletal look to him. But that skeletal frame wasn't weak looking. It was reinforced armour. But it wasn't that feature that gave away his identity, nor was it the massive cannon that replaced the Decepticon's right arm. Instead, it was the single eye that stood in the middle of the Decepticon's large head. And there was one Decepticon all Autobots knew had only one eye.

Ironhide was quick to see that danger and yelled: "It's Shockwave!"

Promptly, the Decepticon raised his cannon and fired another shot, decimating an Autobot Ironhide had trained, that being Skyhammer. Quickly, Ironhide reacted, raising his cannons and firing on Shockwave, who promptly looked his way. "That's right, Shockwave. Come to me."

Shockwave obliged, walking over to Ironhide and commencing his first attack by slashing at Ironhide with the blade sprouting from his left arm, a blow Ironhide dodged, once again firing at Shockwave.

Optimus meanwhile, forced himself to his feet, groaning in pain as he now faced Megatron again, now having been joined by Starscream.

"Ready to die, Prime?" Megatron taunted.

Optimus scowled and sprouted both arm blades. "I hold no reservations about engaging the both of you, Megatron. I am sure you remember that day in the forest."

"I remember perfectly. And today, the result will remain the same: You lying dead on the floor."

"That remains to be seen." Optimus replied as he quickly closed with the two.

As this was happening, Code Red had resumed his battle with Wildfire.

Code Red lashed out with a step-up kick to the head that knocked Wildfire silly before jumping at Wildfire and connecting with a punch to the face, further dazing the Decepticon. Pressing his advantage, Code Red dodged a blow from Wildfire and back-flipped while kicking at Wildfire, utilising a move that had long been a favourite of his. Quickly rising to his feet following the kick, Code Red jumped back from an attempted kick from Wildfire and jumped up, intending to dropkick the Decepticon.

Unfortunately, Wildfire pushed him away, sending him sprawling. Wasting no time, Wildfire went on the attack, tearing into Code Red with a selection of punches and kicks and finishing with a spinning backhand that again, sent Code Red sprawling. Walking over, Wildfire picked Code Red up and punched him, knocking Code Red down again. Again moving on Code Red, Wildfire made to pick him up, only to receive a kick to the face for his troubles.

Leaping to his feet, Code Red charged Wildfire again, dropkicking Wildfire's knee, dropping him down to one. Leaving no breathing room, Code Red smashed his fist into Wildfire's face, knocking the larger Transformer down. Sprouting his right hand blade, Code Red stabbed down, hoping to finally deal a coup de grace.

Wildfire rolled out of the way, and lashed out with his foot, finally connecting with a kick that knocked down Code Red. Sprouting his own blade, Wildfire stabbed at Code Red, who rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Gonna take more than that to take me down." Code Red boasted.

"A fact I'm aware of." Wildfire replied as they once again moved in on one another.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Freedom Fighters…**_

As they entered the control room, Sally felt an eerie sense of déjà vu. It was in this room where everything had gone pear shaped the last time. She just prayed that everything would work this time.

Tails was soon standing next to her. "Should we plant the bombs?"

Sally nodded. "The sooner we get it done, the better."

Tails nodded assent and held his hand out for some of the bombs. When he was given a share of them, he whirled his twin tails like a helicopter as only he could, and flew up to what he figured were the main power lines, rigging some bombs along there before doing the same to the other one. Returning to Sally, Tails asked: "So what now, Aunt Sally?"

"We find the main reactor, or at least whatever's powering this thing." Sally replied. "That's where we'll plant the next few explosives."

Tails nodded and followed her, as well as Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic…**_

Sonic barely dodged a slash that would have reopened the cut on his cheek and rolled underneath a slash that would have likely cost him his right arm, then using his opponent's knee as a stepping stone to land a roundhouse kick to Metal Sonic, who staggered back. Rolling his shoulders, Sonic thanked Aurora that he'd remembered his kickpads. They'd provided just the right amount of protection for him to be able to land kicks.

Metal Sonic recovered from the kick before zooming at Sonic, only for the original to dodge, and promptly spin-dash him. After sliding back a few metres, Metal Sonic registered his damage input. It wasn't good, and simply would not do if he was to defeat Sonic and report back to his master. Engaging his boosters again, he charged Sonic again, only for Sonic to dodge again, and land another kick to his head.

Sonic laughed. "What's wrong tin-head; haven't faced the real thing in open battle before?"

"HUMOUR, UNNECESSARY." Metal Sonic droned.

Sonic shrugged. "If you say so." At this, he and Metal Sonic once again charged one another, determined to finish this.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Back flipping away from a kick wasn't necessarily what Code Red had had in mind, but no matter what, it had still worked, and he had escaped unscathed as he and Wildfire resumed their duel. Charging, Code Red dodged several moves before landing a picture perfect side-head kick to Wildfire's head. Breaking away, Code Red manifested one of his path blasters and snapped off several shots at Wildfire's chest armour. Unfortunately, it barely had any effect, while damaging Wildfire's armour, it had not broken through, and had only made Wildfire significantly angrier. Backing away, Code Red fired on Wildfire several more times before being forced to roll under Wildfire's form, and as the Decepticon he despised above all others turned around, Code Red surprised him yet again with the back-flip kick Code Red was a fan of using. Sprouting both blades, Code Red charged Wildfire and drove both blades into the Decepticon with a roar of triumph.

Wildfire staggered back, before his face curled into a smile. "I believe you may need to work on that aim, Code Red." Wildfire said before using his leg to push Code Red away, dragging the blades out as well.

Code Red retracted his blades before jumping up and attempting a Superman punch on Wildfire, who merely dodged the blow and sent Code Red sprawling with a mighty kick.

Walking over, Wildfire picked up Code Red and slammed him against the wall. Sprouting his blade, Wildfire placed the point against Code Red's chest, ready to impale the Autobot that had been a nuisance to him for so long. "Any last words before I send you to re-join your brother?"

Code Red smirked. "What about look behind you?"

Wildfire smirked and said: "If that's you tactic for getting out of these situations, then I find it-" Before he could finish though, Wildfire found himself accosted and thrown back. Getting up, Wildfire looked into the optics of Shockshot. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

"I guess you could call it that." Shockshot replied as he turned to Code Red. "He's all yours now, Commander. I'm off to help Ironhide." Shockshot said, pointing to the intense gun battle between the Autobot Weapons Specialist and the Decepticon assassin.

"You do that, Shockshot. I'll deal with this asshole right here." Code Red said as he turned to face Wildfire, who glared at him.

"Don't you ever give up?" Wildfire demanded.

Code Red shook his head. "When it comes to you and me, no."

Wildfire shook his head in contempt as he and Code Red once again charged.

* * *

 _ **With Optimus Prime…**_

Optimus kicked Starscream back a few paces before instantly closing with Megatron, exchanging blows with the tyrant and sending him packing briefly with a head-butt to the face.

Starscream didn't waste his opportunity, activating his buzzsaw appendage and raked it deeply across Optimus' back.

Optimus grunted in pain and paid Starscream back with a reverse elbow to the Decepticon aerial warrior's jaw, rolling under a slash Megatron had made at him with his arm blade, manifesting his own, and left a deep slash in Megatron's side.

Megatron did not complain about the pain, instead, he let it fuel his rage, as he reached out with his hand, grabbed Optimus by the head, and tossed him towards the nearby Shockwave, who was still fighting Ironhide.

The Decepticon assassin turned to register Optimus Prime's presence before kicking him away, taking aim and firing once again on the Prime.

Optimus barely dodged this, allowing it to catch Starscream square in the chest, sending him flying into Megatron.

"Fool!" Megatron growled as he tossed Starscream off and charged Optimus, determined not to lose to his long term foe.

Optimus was ready though, and stopped Megatron in his tracks by connecting with a clothesline that flipped Megatron onto his belly before walking up to the Decepticon leader. Picking him up, Optimus was sent staggering back by a stiff right hand to the face, but blocked the next one, retaliating with a knee to Megatron's gut, doubling Megatron over. Joining his hands, Optimus slammed them down onto Megatron, knocking the Decepticon Leader back to the floor. Making as if to do it again, Optimus tried a second, but found his stratagem used against him, except not in how he did it, but rather in the form of getting grabbed and thrown into a nearby wall. Sinking to the ground, Optimus found himself pinned by Megatron's foot.

"Does this feel familiar, Prime?" Megatron taunted as he readied his fusion cannon.

Optimus said nothing, merely glared at Megatron. "Even if you destroy me, Megatron, there will always be someone to resist your tyranny."

Megatron scoffed. "Then they will fall, just like you're about to do." At this, he raised his cannon, ready to put an end to Optimus once and for all. Before he could though, he noticed an Autobot bearing down on him in his peripheral vision. Whirling around in the nick of time, Megatron fired his fusion cannon, which blew a hole right through the Autobot in question:

"Grapple!" Optimus called out as he watched the life in Grapple's eyes dwindle before going out forever.

Megatron scoffed. "Such a waste." Megatron said contemptuously. Looking behind him, he saw Optimus glaring at him. "Now do you see the futility, Prime? There is simply no point in fighting me. Just surrender, and I will be merciful."

"You abandoned mercy when you formed the Decepticons." Optimus retorted. "Grapple's sacrifice will not be in vain." At this he charged.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic…**_

With a yell of triumph, Sonic spin-dashed Metal Sonic one last time, leaping away as the metal copy of him exploded, with only his head remaining. Grimly, Sonic contacted Sally: "Sal, this is Sonic. Metal Sonic's been rendered to scrap. I'm on my way back to you."

"Glad to hear it, Sonic." Sally replied. "We've found the main power source. Care to do the honour of planting the bombs with us?"

Sonic smiled. "Nothing I'd rather do then do what I do best, with the girl I love."

Sally was heard giggling on the other side. "Just get over here, you silly hedgehog. The quicker we get this, the quicker we can start the timers and blow this joint."

"You read my mind, Sal." Sonic said as he soon sprinted back to the battle, weaving through the combat, and into the Defoliator, where he saw Sally waiting for him.

"Record time, Sonic." Sally complimented as she kissed him.

"Thanks, Sal. Where's the main power area anyways?" Sonic asked.

Sally took him by the hand and led him into a fairly large room, where a large reactor stood in the middle.

Sonic smirked and said: "Let's get to work."

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Code Red jumped over a sweeping attack that would have tripped him up and blocked a punch that would have knocked him down for the count. Pushing the fist away, Code Red ducked the punch headed for him from the other side before leaping up and kicking Wildfire in the side of the head. Pressing the advantage he had, he swept out with his leg and knocked Wildfire's feet out from under him. Manifesting his right arm blade, he circled round and made a stabbing motion at Wildfire's chest, only for the Decepticon to grasp the blade in his hand and use the momentum to throw Code Red away, sending the Autobot into the wall of the Defoliator, creating a significant dent as Code Red sank to the floor.

Not one to waste a chance like this, Wildfire sprouted his own blade and tried the same that Code Red had. This however, was unsuccessful, as the smaller and more agile Autobot rolled out of the way and connected with a dropkick that made Wildfire stumble. Getting to his feet, Code Red launched himself at the Decepticon General, connecting with a Superman punch that further staggered Wildfire, who attempted a haymaker, which Code Red rolled under, retaliating with the back-flip kick he'd grown so fond of using. Once again rising to his feet, Code Red made to attempt another Superman Punch, but before he could land it, Wildfire caught him by the throat.

"Touché, Autobrat!" Wildfire taunted before slamming him against the Defoliator's wall, in the same section Code Red had been thrown into earlier. Sprouting his blade once more, Wildfire placed it to Code Red's chest. "Prepared to meet your doom, Autobot?"

Code Red scoffed. "You might want to look behind you for that answer."

Wildfire turned round to find a hook finding a chink in his armour, and him being pulled forwards, sprawling onto the floor.

Code Red looked at his saviour, and gave him the bull-horn. "Thanks for the save, Oil-Leak."

"No problem, boss." Oil-Leak responded as he re-entered the battle.

Code Red turned to face Wildfire, and made to join battle with him once again, before he heard Sally's voice in his personal communicator:

"Code Red, this is Sally. Order the Autobots to fall back! We've set the bombs!"

Code Red nodded. "Understood, Sally. Extracting you now." At this, he transformed and drove away from Wildfire, meeting the six individuals at the entrance. "Ready to leave?"

"You bet!" everyone said as they piled in as best they could.

Code Red quickly drove off while sending the message: "Calling all Autobots! The mission's complete, let's blow this joint!"

At that message, all Autobots disengaged and headed for the safety of the foliage.

* * *

 _ **With Megatron…**_

Once Megatron had gotten over his disbelief at Optimus' abandonment of their battle, Megatron turned to Wildfire. "Prepare to fire the Defoliator. We'll leave those Autobots no home to go to."

"Lord Megatron, I detect high grade explosives in the main reactor. I recommend we withdraw."

"Explosives?!" Megatron spat. Turning to Robotnik, Megatron said: "I thought your new pet would have those meddlesome mongrels dealt with!"

Robotnik made to protest, when Soundwave suddenly reported:

"Ten seconds until detonation."

At that, Robotnik shouted: "All forces, retreat!" At this, he turned tail and sprinted into the safety of his fortress.

"Coward!" Megatron shouted accusingly, just as the Defoliator exploded.

* * *

 _ **With the Knothole Freedom Fighters…**_

Cheers and whoops of joy were heard all around as the Defoliator went up in a fireworks display worthy series of explosions.

Sonic turned to Tails and the two friends instantly high fived: "Way past cool!"

Sally smiled and hugged Sonic, kissing him as she did, tears of relief streaming down her face. They were safe. For now.

Code Red smiled as he folded his arms. "Another plot foiled." Code Red remarked.

"Indeed, Code Red." Optimus said. "You fought bravely."

"I always do." Code Red replied with a widening smile.

Breaking the kiss she had been sharing with Sonic, Sally turned to face the team they'd assembled. "Fellow Mobians and Autobots. We won a great victory today, and struck a major blow against Robotnik. But as with all battle, comes losses. We will never forget the brave Autobots that gave their sparks to defend our home: Grapple, Smokescreen, Strafe, Evac, and Inferno."

The Autobots fell silent as they remembered their fallen comrades.

"But their sacrifice was not in vain. Instead, let us remember their sacrifice as being the catalyst that enabled us to complete our mission today." Sally said. "Now, let's go home."

Code Red turned to Optimus and inquired: "Shall we roll, Optimus?"

"Indeed we shall." Optimus said as he uttered an immortal phrase: "Autobots, transform, and roll out!"

All the Autobots obliged, converting into their respective vehicle modes.

Code Red opened his doors to allow Sally, Sonic and Tails to enter, while Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor all entered Oil-Leak. Together, the convocation drove off towards Knothole, smiles on everyone's faces.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slight delay in uploading this chapter. My internet decided to go on strike, and I couldn't do anything on the internet. But now that problem's fixed, I can now focus on getting the next chapter up, which will be the final one. See you lot then. And leave your reviews. I've become rather starved of them since about chapter 6.**


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

 _ **Site of the Defoliator…**_

Megatron rose from the ground groggily as he registered what had happened. The Defoliator had exploded, and he must have been knocked out. He stumbled forth a few steps, before falling to one knee.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream called out as he rushed to his master's side, helping Megatron to his feet.

"Spare me you sympathies, sycophant!" Megatron snapped as he looked to see what remained of the Defoliator, his temper rising to boiling point as he saw the remains.

Little remained, with parts strewn everywhere and having landed on top of several contingents of Decepticon drones.

Megatron turned to find Wildfire and saw the Decepticon Commander not too far away. Walking over, he grabbed Wildfire by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "You fail me, yet again Wildfire. Now, were you not such a good warrior and general, I would have killed you where you stand. But because of how valuable you are to the Decepticons, I will not. But rest assured that if your failures continue, I will not be so lenient." Letting go of Wildfire, Megatron turned to Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave, all of whom activated their jet boosters and flew off, vanishing into the night sky.

Wildfire watched him leave, a scowl forming.

"Guess we are back to square one, then, hmm?"

Wildfire turned to see Robotnik walking towards him. "Not entirely. The Defoliator shouldn't be rebuilt. We've already had it destroyed once, and I would rather not have to deal with Megatron again pertaining to this subject."

"I concur with your statement." Robotnik said.

"Then again, where was your metal pet during the battle? I seldom saw it." Wildfire inquired.

"Facing off with Sonic, I presume, if you look at his remains." At this, a few robots placed the remains of Metal Sonic on the floor.

Wildfire shrugged. "Well, that certainly explains things." Turning, Wildfire said: "The Freedom Fighters have struck us a hefty blow with this attack." Turning back to Robotnik, Wildfire said: "We must find a way to strike a similar blow against them."

Robotnik turned the thoughts over in his sadistic mind before an idea came to it, one that made him smiled. "I might have a suggestion."

Wildfire smiled broadly. "Do tell."

* * *

 _ **Knothole…**_

 _Now this is what I call a party,_ Code Red thought as he looked around him. Knothole's inhabitants were all dancing and drinking and laughing. It wasn't hard to fathom why: Against the odds, they'd managed to prevent Robotnik and the Decepticons from firing a weapon powerful enough to raze their village to the ground. Code Red remembered several instances when he and his team had partied a little bit after achieving something major during the war on Cybertron. He was driven from thought when he heard a certain voice:

"Code Red?"

Code Red turned to see Sally standing there, smiling. "Everything good, Sally?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Guess I just needed some time alone with my own thoughts."

Code Red narrowed his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't say sitting next to me is allowing for time alone with your thoughts."

Sally smirked. "What I meant was, I just needed some time alone with someone else. Someone other than Sonic, Tails, or Bunnie, not that I can talk to Bunnie now." At this, she gestured to where Bunnie was lying, which was on top of Antoine, making out.

Code Red smirked. Antoine had finally plucked up enough courage to ask Bunnie out, and she'd said yes. They'd been making out where they were ever since. "Well, they'd better not continue making out, because before long, I'll be walking over and separating them."

Sally smiled. "I know, Red. I know." She turned to face him directly. "I guess the reason I came over to you is because well, ever since this whole thing started, we haven't really had the chance to spend time together as friends, more like colleagues."

Code Red nodded. "I know. But, now we can do so." They fell silent after that, with Sally just lying back and stretching out on the floor. Code Red watched her do this, and saw that a small part of her abdomen was exposed, and a small idea crawled into Code Red's head as he reached out and gently poked Sally in the belly.

Sally shot up and looked to Code Red, shouting: "Red!"

Code Red chuckled and said: "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Sally shook her head in disbelief just as Sonic walked up.

"Hey Sal!" Sonic called out.

Sally looked up to see Sonic standing there. "Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic responded with a theatrical bow. "May I have the next dance?"

Sally smiled as she got up and curtseyed. "Why of course you may." At this, she held out her hand for Sonic to take, and they were soon on the dance floor.

Code Red smiled as he laid back himself, watching everything going on. Everyone seemed happy, including Shockshot, who right now, was conferring with some of the other Autobots. He turned to then see Ironhide walking up, two cups of oil in each. "Thanks, Ironhide." Code Red said as he accepted his gratefully.

Ironhide merely grunted in reply as he sat down next to Code Red. "No need for thanks, Code Red. You deserve that. Then again, after today, we all do."

"Ain't that the truth?" Code Red replied as he bashed his cup against Ironhide's. "Cheers." Code Red said as he took a drink.

Ironhide joined him, and after that, they said nothing, until Code Red asked:

"Ironhide, when you trained me, did you have any idea this was what I might be doing in the future? Commanding my own contingent of Autobots?"

"Quite frankly, I didn't." Ironhide replied. "I was always thinking you'd be undertaking dangerous missions where there was a high likelihood of death were you caught. Then again, that is what you're doing here in the first place."

Code Red sniggered. "Did you only just realise that?"

The Autobot veteran shrugged. "I might have. I am getting old, Code Red."

"Not old enough to be forgetful as fuck." Code Red joked, leading to the two of them sharing a rare laugh. Code Red looked around until his eyes caught those of Sally as she walked over, the two sharing a smile. While there would be challenges, Code Red knew, one way, or another, those challenges would be overcome.

* * *

 **And thus ends my second fanfic. This will be my final fanfiction on this series of fanfictions for now, as I now focus my attention on another set of fanfictions I have been planning along with these ones. The fanfictions I have planned will be another crossover, still with Sonic the Hedgehog, but with Star Wars instead of Transformers. Rest assured that I will have that up soon, but not before I take a short hiatus from writing. I feel as if I need to focus on my schoolwork, and on other hobbies that I have neglected while writing this. But don't be dismayed. Expect the character profiles for that one to be up soon enough.**

 **Till then, I shall see you all with my new Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics, the first of which I shall begin in the half term holidays, which come in October.**

 **But don't forget to leave your reviews, but for the members of my family that are reading this, call me by my username so that my real name remains anonymous.**

 **With regards to my loyal readers,**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
